Opálüveg
by elvie hun
Summary: Ez a kis folytatásos a Bársonyt követi, nagyjából egy év különbséggel. Falakat bontunk, remélem, sikerrel...
1. Opálüveg  1 fejezet

1. fejezet

A férfi, akit keresett a tekintetével, ezüstsujtásos fekete talárt viselt, és unott arccal csattintotta össze párszor a tenyerét a látszat kedvéért. Pillantása eddig valahol a falon feszülő öt hatalmas zászlón függött, de amikor megérezte a tekintetét az arcán, visszafordult. Hermione körül lassan elnémult a diplomájukat ünneplő végzős diákok tömege, mintha vatta tömítené el a hallójáratait, ahogy meghallotta a férfi tapogatózó elméjéből egyre tisztábban érkező üzenetet. Egyetlen szót csupán, de azt szívdobbanásnyi időnként újra és újra: _Vége… vége…_

A végzősök már az asztalok felé tódultak, mikor a lány észbekapott. Hirtelen újra hallotta a zsibongást, majd egy kezet érzett a hátán, egy meleg tenyeret, amint az a Griffendél asztala felé kormányozza.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Felfogtátok, hogy ez lesz az utolsó vacsora, amit a Roxfortban költünk el? – kérdezte Seamus Finnigan a témához kevéssé illő kéjes vigyorral.

- Hát, nemtom… én egyelőre éhes vagyok. Majd ha ettem, újra átgondolom. De asszem, én nem bánom annyira. Ami hiányozna, a kviddics, az meglesz ezután is, veletek meg úgyis találkozom, nem?

- Harry?

- Nekem is hiányozna…

- Hogyhogy hiányoz_na_?! Csak nem… Harry, mondd, hogy igen!

- Hát, odafönn akartam elmondani, de… igen, azt hiszem, elfogadom. Szerintem McGalagony beszéde győzött meg arról, hogy igen. Meg talán az, hogy most már nincs rajta átok…

- Hogy tudsz erről ilyen nyugodtan beszélni?! Én olyan izgatott voltam, amikor a RAVASZ előtt felkért… Kollégák leszünk, Harry! - lelkendezett a lány.

- Hermione, te mindig izgatott vagy, ha egy tanárral beszélsz… Komolyan gondoltad, Harry? Nem csak Hermione kollégája leszel, hanem például Pitoné is, és hát elhalászni az orra elől az állást… Biztos, hogy meguntad az életed?

- Szerinted Piton tudna mutatni valakit, aki ezek után alkalmasabb lenne az állásra? – szólt át az asztal túloldaláról Seamus még csúnyábban vigyorogva.

- Ja, tényleg, majdnem elfelejtettem… Az SVK Tanár, Aki Legyőzte Tudjukkit… - fintorgott Harry. – Igazad van, Ron, még meggondolom. Kéne még egypár idétlen gúnynév, azoktól mindig olyan vidám leszek…

- Igaza van, hagyjátok abba! Végre elhatározta magát…

- Figyelj, Hermione, ezzel kapcsolatban szeretnék veled beszélni még vacsora után egy percet! Amíg még józanok vagyunk.

- Figyeled, máris különválnak… Mindjárt irigykedni fogok, professzorok! – forgatta Ron a szemét.

- Buliztok utána?

- Buliz_tok_? Te nem jössz?!

- Nem… nekem dolgom van vacsora után.

- Ugye nem a könyvtárba mész? Már vége a tanévnek, Hermione!

- RON!

- Oké, oké, tanárnő… - Ron színpadiasan a szívéhez kapott. – Jézusom, mcgalagonyosan nézni máris tudsz!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Most akkor már szabad a gazda?

- Tessék?!

- Hát nektek. Neked meg – Harry gyorsan körbepillantott ültében a kiürülő Nagytermen – Pitonnak.

- Mi?! Hogyhogy…? Honnan veszed ezt?! –Vajon mennyire lehet látni, hogy a szíve kis híján megállt a döbbenettől?

- Most már nem kell hülyének nézned, Hermione… Lehet, hogy Ront át tudtad verni, de engem nem. Csak egész apró betűkkel, de ordít rólad vagy egy éve. Most az előbb meg a ceremónia végén… hát…

- És most meg fogsz kövezni?

- Te lökött! Dehogy foglak! Csak azt akarom mondani, hogy… vigyázz. Ha már ilyen bátor vagy, hogy önként sétálsz a feketén ásító szájába…

- Nem vagyok bátor, Harry. Rettegek.

- Hm. Mit mondjak erre? Ő hogy… ömmm…

- Nem tudom, hogy ő hogy. Talán egyszer tudtam, de azóta az egész világom fenekestül felfordult. És az… övé is. Annyira félek, Harry…

- Hé, figyelj… ha sírni látlak, én megölöm, ugye tudod? Ne haragudj, de ezt muszáj előrebocsátanom. És tudod, még mit? Szívesen megtenném, de… inkább ne kelljen.

- Micsoda?

- Hát, szeretném, ha… ha _jó lenne valami valahogy, vagy mi_…- vigyorodott el a fiú.

- Emlékszel?

- Aha, persze. Életed első és utolsó értelmetlen mondata, hogyne emlékeznék? Az is miatta volt, nem?

- Igen – sóhajtott Hermione. Esélye sincs Harryvel szemben… néha azt kívánja, bár ne ismerné annyira.

- Gyanús volt. Na, nyomás. Jobb az ilyesmin túlesni. Nehogy pontot vonjon le a Griffendéltől a késésedért!

- Harry?

- Hm?

- Te tényleg… el tudnád ezt fogadni? Hiszen gyűlölitek egymást…

- Erről majd egyszer mesélek neked, Hermione. Addig is, próbálj belőle élő embert faragni, jó? Az mindannyiunknak nagy hasznára válna – mondta Harry felálltában.

- Szégyelld magad – mosolyodott el kicsit megkönnyebbülve Hermione.

És most menni kell…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De hogyan? Mit fog mondani? Egyszerűen lesétál a Mardekár-pincébe, bekopog az ajtón, és azt mondja: _Itt vagyok, professzor, ahogy megbeszéltük?_ Merlinre, több mint egy éve volt! Mi van, ha már… Vagy várjon, amíg a férfi lép először? Ahogy elképzelte a bájitaltanárt a Griffendél klubhelyisége előtt, amint a portré jelszaván gondolkodik, hogy bejuthasson, azonnal el is hessegette az ötletet.

És egyébként is, mi értelme lenne? Nincs olyan, hogy büszkeség, értelmét veszti a szó, a fogalom, ha meghallja a simogató, szakadékmély hangját, semmi haszna az önérzeteskedésnek. Akar mást a világon, mint látni a vágyat fölviharlani azokban a szurokfekete szemekben? Érzett valaha borzongatóbbat, mint a férfi pillantása a testén? Ugyan… hiszen megbicsaklik a térde, ha csak elmegy mellette, és a bőre szinte sajog a fájó hiánytól, hogy újra megérinthesse a fakószínű bőrét… Hiszen a lába úgyis a pince felé fogja vinni, ha kilép a Nagyteremből…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A férfi a Csarnok egyik sötét ablakmélyedésében állt, és összehúzott szemmel fürkészte a Nagyterem ajtaját. Ki lehet még bent? Vagy egyedül van? És miért nem jön? Hol marad?

Hibát követett el azzal, hogy olyan nyíltan üzent a lánynak a ceremónia végén? Lehet, hogy ő már… talán már csak a kibúvót keresi, azért váratja?

Ó, az isten verje meg! Vén bolond! Mire gondoltál?! Komolyan azt hitted…

Dühösen ellökte magát az ablaktól, és éppen azon volt, hogy feszültségét levezetendő, fel-alá járkálni kezdjen, amikor kinyílt a Nagyterem ajtaja, és kilépett rajta… Potter. Ó, nem, csak ez hiányzott, nincs kedve most ehhez az idiótához… Elindul felé… Mit akar? Kihasználni, hogy már nem diák, és jól az arcába mondani a véleményét? Eldicsekedni a frissen megszerzett SVK állással? Ha tudná, hogy már rég nem érdekli! Nem is fogja elmulasztani közölni vele, nem szerzi meg neki a fölötte aratott győzelem örömét… de nem. Potter félúton megállt, aztán valami olyasmit tett, amitől Perselusnak földbe gyökerezett a lába. A kölyök ránézett, bólintott felé, és alig észrevehetően _elmosolyodott_. Majd folytatta útját a lépcső felé.

Jó, hogy sötét van a Csarnokban, így legalább tehet úgy, mintha nem is látta volna. De ilyet… A döbbenetes az volt, hogy Potter mosolya nem tűnt sem kárörvendőnek, sem gúnyosnak. Mi ütött belé? Mit vigyorog rajta? Egyszer még úgyis letörli a nyavalyás rövidlátó képéről! Az új SVK tanár… Perselus önkéntelenül horkantott egyet. _Tizennyolc éves_, és sötét, mint az üst feneke. Mása sincs, csak az az ólajtó szája. Merlinre, Minervának elment az esze! Ezt a kölyköt…

Nem tudott tovább morfondírozni, mert nyikorogva újra kinyílt a Nagyterem ajtaja, és Perselus hirtelen mintha egyszerre több, rendkívül megviselt szívet is érzett volna a torkában dobogni. Hermione tétován lépett egyet, majd még párat, aztán végül megállt. Félúton lehetett a Nagyterem ajtaja és Perselus között.

Akkor már értette, hogy a lány egymaga nem tehet ennél többet: hogy félúton elébe megy. Hogy még mindig fél, hogy Merlinnek hála, úgy gondolja, van vesztenivalója. Talárja úszott utána a levegőben, ahogy átvágott a csarnokon.

- Ne mondja, hogy bájitaltanból is átment, Miss Granger…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megint ez a nappali. Ez még emlékszik a testükre, a sóhajokra körülöttük.

Úgy nézett fel rá, ahogy egy viharfelhőre szokott az ember. Félt mindent a kezébe adni, és rettegett nem odaadni mindent. Hiszen minden Ő volt, minden az Övé volt. Hermione tekintete a másikéba mélyedt, és mesélni kezdett neki. _Itt állok előtted, _mesélte,_ megint itt állok, hát mit teszel? Cselekedj velem akaratod szerint. _

Piton szeme egy árnyalattal még sötétebbre váltott, és olyan elkeseredett hévvel húzta magához, hogy Hermione beleszédült. Körmei a lány vállának puha húsába vájtak, ő mégsem szisszent fel. _Igen, fáj, szorít, mégsem kell ezután soha más._

Soha semmi más nem fog kelleni, senki más, csak ennek a férfinak a vékony, mindent-elvevő, ragadozó szája, csak az ő kútmély szemei, a rebbenő, magától-is-megrémülve lehunyt szempillái alatt, csak az ő ideges keze a hajában, amint az érzéssel sosem betelve temeti ujjait a fürtök közé, csak ez az illat, amiben titokzatos fűszerek érlelődtek, vegyültek a férfi, az emberi lény semmihez sem hasonlítható illatával. A csók íze úgy áradt szét benne, mint valami bűvöletes méreg, zamata cseppenként változott, kitöltve minden sejtjét, a vére lüktetésével mintha egyenesen a szívébe áramlott volna, és ő gyönyörrel adta át magát a pulzáló, körkörös, ellenállhatatlan ritmus erejének. Nem emlékezett, mitől csuklott meg a lába, csak arra, hogy lesegítik a mardekárzöld pamlagra, és onnantól forró volt minden, és megint körbevette őket az a csodálatos burok, a lélegzetük, a verejtékük, a zihálásuk súlyos páratakarója. A férfi bőre olyan sima volt, mint a csiszolt márvány, és majdnem olyan fehér, Hermione zihálva próbált szabadulni az örökké visszatérő vágytól, hogy marja, szaggassa a testét, _szeretni_ akarta, kéjjel, igazán; gyengéden csalni ki a fojtott, mélyhangú nyögéseket a torkából, de elvenni is akart, és ez a vágy valahogy erősebb volt; minden négyzetcentiméter bőrt a magáénak akart, a kezével, a szájával, a szemeivel, az ágyékával birtokolni a mellette fekvő karcsú alakot, sikoltani akart, _nem engedem el, sosem engedem el, professzor_, és aztán talán valóban sikoltott is, amikor egyszerre megérezte magában a férfit. Ha addig őrjítő volt a ritmus, ami vitte őket, akkor az, ami most jött, tomboló örvénynek is sok lett volna, egyszerűen nem volt megtorpanás, _igen,_ _mint amikor kislánykoromban nem mertem hátrahajtani a fejemet a sebesen pörgő körhintán, mert féltem, hogy sosem tudom visszahajtani többé…_ Mintha minden mozdulatuk spirálissá, önmagába visszafordulóvá lett volna, mintha az egész univerzumban minden ezt a végtelenített örvénylést szolgálná… majd egyetlen vakító villanásban olvadt izzó színűre a világ, minden eltűnt, csak a szemhéja mögött vibráló fehérséget látta, és a ritmus pihegve lassult szívverésnyire, ahogy a fehérről a gyönyörtől elködösült fekete szemekre nyitotta a szemét.

Új eksztázis dübörgött végig az erein; a férfi gyönyöre, ahogy fölé hajolva összerándult a teste, és fojtott hangon sikoltott a szoba illattal terhes levegőjébe… Fájt, ahogy a csípőjét markolta, de csak a teste érezte, a gondolatai szintjére ez már nem jutott el. Hermione sosem érezte még magát ennyire valaki sajátjának, ilyen gyönyörűen _birtokba véve _, és romokban heverő józan eszéből gondolatfoszlányokban jött a válasz: önmagának lenni jó dolog, de semmi sem ehhez képest: az Övé lenni…


	2. Opálüveg  2 fejezet

2. fejezet

Olyan sóhajos, remegő-lágy a két szemtelen melle ennek a lánynak… ezt a testet nem így kéne szeretni, nem úgy, ahogy ő tette, ahogy ő tud… Látja, hogy durva, hogy féktelen, fájdalmat okoz, és nem tud mit tenni ellene… Miért épp mellette fekszik ez a sebezhető, érzékeny, eltévedt, szépséges gyerek?!

Mert _az_, hogy a pokol minden bosszúszomjas szelleme ide gyűlne… tizennyolc, _még mindig _az apja lehetne, miből is gondolta, hogy ez az elmúlt egy évben változott?!

Mit keres mellette?! Úgy fogja magával lerántani a mélybe, úgy tönkreteszi, ha marad… Ez a lány él, ragyog, remél, szeret, mosolyog, miért akar idelent ragadni a pincében, ami az élete? Őrült kölyök! Mi kellhet neki az ő örömtelen, sötét mindennapjaiból?! Nem való ő erre, őt nem szokás szeretni… És ami azt illeti, azt sem tudja, ő képes-e úgy, ahogy a rendes emberek szeretnek…

Mennyit, mennyit tipródott ezen, amíg összeszorított szájjal járt-kelt a lány mellett egy évig… Mit tud ő adni ennek a lánynak?! Mi van az ő jövőjében? Csak a némán üvöltő üresség, a keserűség, a gyűlölet…

ISTENEK! Seregeknek sok lenne, amennyit ő gyűlölni tud… Halálra rémülne, ha mindet látná, de ha csak egy részét látná is!

Ha marad, hamar olyanná válik majd, mint ő. Nem tudta, milyen lehet mellette az élet, mert még nem akadt szerencsés, aki mesélhetett volna róla, de egészen biztos volt benne, hogy nem olyan, amilyen ennek a lánynak jár. Nála mindig sötét van, ő nem szokott nevetni, hacsak nem valakinek a kárára, nem lép ki a pincéjéből, ha nem nagyon muszáj. Meddig bírná ezt? És miért?

Egy korosodó, rosszindulatú, önző alak társaságáért? Gyilkoló, semmivel sem törődő, csak-elvenni-akaró szenvedélyéért? Hogyan várhatna el ilyet tőle…?

Ennek a lánynak fogalma sincs, kicsoda ő valójában. Hazudik magának, hiszen griffendéles. Olyannak látja őt is, amilyennek a világot. Amilyennek _látni akarja_. Mind ilyenek, tüzek vannak a szemük előtt, azon keresztül látnak. Ostobák…

Miért most jut ez eszébe?! Miért, a keservét, miért nem képes erre gondolni, amikor az a pulzáló forróság elönti az agyukat?

Piheg, még mindig, és felé fordul.

NEM!

Hát már örökké ez a képsor kísérti majd? Szeretkeznek, sikoltanak, azután a lány sír? Érzi, ez a pokolian finom vevőkészülék veszi a rezdüléseit akkor is, ha okklumentál ellene…

- Ne! – suttogja a lány, az istenit, mindent ért, csak tudná, hogy csinálja…

- Én…

- NE! – sikoltja most, és megragadja a vállát. Hol volt ez a démon eddig? – Ne csináld! Nem fogom hagyni, hogy elrontsd, te…

- Csillapodj… Nem érted?… Engedj el! – Le kell fejtenie magáról a kezeit, magától nem fogja elengedni. Zihál, peregnek a könnyei, körbefolynak a szív alakú arcán. Nem fogja tudni végigcsinálni, nem fogja tudni megmondani… Pedig most kell… Eh, sír, hát aztán?! Sírjon, inkább most sírjon, inkább miatta sírjon! Inkább, mint engedjék ezt a forró, halálos ködöt még inkább eluralkodni, hogy aztán a lány a saját tönkretett életét sirassa!

- Tudom, mit akarsz… hogy ennek nincs jövője, hogy én fiatal vagyok, te meg öreg, hogy nekem élnem kéne, nem eltemetkeznem melléd, hogy…

- Ha tudod, minek beszélni róla?! Miért nem teszed inkább, amit kéne? – fordul félre keserűen. Miféle szavak buknak ki a száján, így el fog menni, itthagyja…

- Mert nem érdekel! Hallod? Nem érdekel! Senki sem veheti el, még te sem! Csak úgy, ha megölsz. Megteszed? Könnyű lesz, nem fogok védekezni… - Ez tényleg az? Tényleg azt hallja a hangjában, ez tényleg _gyűlölet_? És gúny?! Merlinre, kitépi a kezéből minden fegyverét?! Valami nagyot, sértőt kéne a fejéhez vágni…

- Ostoba griffendéles… - Ennyi?! Pompás! Hová lett Perselus Piton?

- Sunyi mardekáros! – sziszegi a lány. – Nem érdekelnek a kifogásaid! Mit gondolsz, miért fogadtam el Minerva ajánlatát?! Miért nem mentem továbbtanulni? Miért kell ezt _mondani_? Nem érzed?! Hogy melletted legyek, te szerencsétlen! Szerinted képes vagyok ezután csak egyet is lélegezni nélküled?! Te nevezel engem ostobának?! Te?!

- Hallgass, vagy… - Megmarkolja a tarkóját, ó, milyen szívesen megrázná ezt a csitrit, hisz megérdemelné, hát hogy merészeli?! Mit hoz ki belőle?!…

- Vagy mi, Professzor?! – A hűvös, józan hang úgy téríti magához, mintha fejbe kólintották volna. Elengedi a haját. Tiszta sor, hogy a lány még nála is jobb színész. Az előbb sikoltva átkozódott, most meg úgy leplezi az indulatát, hogy még a hangja sem rezdül meg.

- Vagy levonok kétszáz pontot a Griffendéltől.

- Miattam már nem vonhat le. Nem vagyok diák.

- Merlinnek legyen hála… Nem hittem, hogy eljön ez a nap…

- Perselus, komolyan beszéltem – lágyul meg a lány hangja. – Te egy önző, begyepesedett, csökönyös vénember vagy, aki képtelen egy kicsit is megváltozni, bármit másképp látni…

- Az vagyok. És tudod, mi vagyok még? Gyilkos is vagyok. Kiugrott halálfaló. Azkabant megjárt rohadék. Dumbledore gyilkosa…

- TUDOM, miket mondanak rólad! Hallottam elégszer… de ha azt hiszed, hogy ez eltántorít, akkor ráadásul még bolond is vagy… És _hagyd_, hogy befejezzem! Szóval képtelen vagy elvonatkoztatni az önutálatodtól, az önostorozástól, csakhogy az a helyzet, tanár úr, hogy engem ez sem érdekel. Az a helyzet, hogy nem tudsz olyat mutatni, ami elriasztana tőled. Ha be akarod csapni magad, hát csináld, de engem nem fogsz. _Én_ tudom, mi ez, ami van nekünk, és egy éve még úgy tűnt, hogy te is tudod. Azt ígérted, nem engeded el. Bár engem az sem érdekel, ha ígéretszegő vagy. Akkor is itt maradok a Roxfortban, és akkor is igényt tartok rád, sajnálom. Pechem van, Perselus. Szeretlek.

Merlinre, mit mondjon erre?! Soha életében senkinek nem mondott ilyet… Amikor tavaly ezt „mondta", meg a többi hasonlót, amikről azt hitte, hogy a szája viszolyogva megtagadná kiejteni, azokat sem kellett szavakkal… a lány egyszerűen csak meghallotta a fejében. Illetéktelenül, persze, de hát ő volt olyan gyenge, hogy beengedje. Akkor eszébe sem jutott okklumentálni ellene, hiszen az agya épp csak hogy összerakta magát a mindent romba döntő kéj után, és… mit vár most tőle…?! Nem látja? Nem látja, milyen kínban van?! Nem látja, hogy akármilyen ádázul küzd ellene, ez az ismeretlen érzés ott ül a torkában, mint egy átkozott, öklömnyi gombóc?! Ó, hogy utálja, hogy ilyen esetlennek, tanácstalannak látja ez a lány! Mégis… Nem tud ő ilyet mondani…

- Perselus… nem kell mondanod. Tudom, milyen szokatlan. Igazából annak örülnék, hogy ha nekem sem kellene túl gyakran mondanom. Ez valahogy nem arra való…

- És akkor… - kezdi rekedt hangon. Nem, nem küldi el a lányt, megint nem küldi el. Most már biztos, rázza a fejét hitetlenkedve. Halvány fogalma sincs, miért nem, de ugyanolyan világosan érzi, hogy alulmaradt a józan esze, mint azon az egy évvel ezelőtti éjszakán.

- Akkor most vesztettél. Sajnálom, szép küzdelem volt, méltó ellenfél vagy, de vesztettél. – Perselusban hirtelen egy rettenetes gyanú kezd körvonalazódni.

- Ígérjen meg nekem valamit, kisasszony… - mormog, lassan tér vissza a hangja, de már felismerhető.

- Ajaj… Mit?

- Hogy sosem fogunk a kastélyparkban andalogni, valamint rózsaszirmos reggeliket enni az ágyamban. – Óóóóó, ez hihetetlen, ez a vicsor már majdnem egy igazi, Piton-féle gúnymosoly!

- Megbeszéltük. Majd esszük az enyémben.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suttogások… cirógató, fekete szurokcsepp-suttogások a bőrén… szépet álmodott, de ez annyival gyönyörűbb, hogy inkább kinyitja a szemét.

- … most gondolni? … ha meglátják?... ha innen lépsz ki reggel?… Miss Granger?

- Ébren vagyok… És… mmm… valószínűleg… azt gondolják majd, hogy nálad töltöttem az éjszakát.

- És nincsenek ezzel szemben… fenntartásaid?

- Neked talán vannak?

- Sosem érdekelt, mit gondolnak rólam.

- Akkor meg?

- Csak megadtam a lehetőséget, hogy…

- Ne merészeld folytatni!

- Ó, eszem ágában sincs. – De ál-bosszankodással folytatja – A felesleges szócséplést tartom a világ leghaszontalanabb dolgának, mindazonáltal…

- Észrevettem – kuncog a lány, és ujjait a tincsekbe tapadt, vékonyszálú fekete hajba temeti. A férfi zavartan tűri a cirógatást, nem néz a szemébe, de Hermione nem bánja. Valószínűleg nem túl sok nyílt kényeztetést kapott életében, és eddig még csak a vérükbe zúduló őrület közepette szerették egymást, amikor egyikük sem gondolt a reakciókra vagy azok visszafogására. Így sosem látta még. Merlinre, hiszen mellette ébredt!

Soha az életben semmi sem lehet olyan gyönyörű, még maga az ifjúság, maga a szépség sem, mint a mellette fekvő szikár alak, kicsit divatjamúlt hajával, ami most legyezőszerűen terül szét a párnán; a sűrűsödő ráncokkal a szeme körül, a két szemöldöke közti mély barázdával, ami talán már sosem fog eltűnni onnan, a jellegzetes, gyönyörű sasorral, aminek a látványa még mindig egyenesen Hermione zsigereibe rezeg át, a mindig fegyelmezetten összeszorított, keskeny, száraz ajkakkal, a napot talán sosem látott, hófehér bőrével, a hosszú, mindig hűvös tapintású, ragadozó ujjaival.

Hermione föléhajol, és apró csókokkal illeti a férfi száját, szemhéjait, csontos szemöldökét, a homlokán a függőleges ráncot. Piton megmerevedik, mintha nem is lélegezne… aztán a lány pillekönnyen végigfuttatja a nyelvét a nyaka hajlatában, és Perselus reszkető sóhajjal engedi ki a bennrekedt levegőt. Ezt hallva a lány, mintegy felbátorodva, folytatja a cirógatást, végre valóra akarja váltani, amit tegnap este sem bírt a robogó vére miatt, úgy szeretni Perselust, igazán úgy, ahogy megérdemli… Apró köröket ír le a csodálatos finomságú bőrön, és hitetlenkedve veszi tudomásul, milyen bámulatosan érzékeny ez a szinte elfelejtett, halottá nyilvánított test. A férfit libabőr csipkézi, mellbimbói sötétebbek és kemények lesznek, mikor Hermione úgy veszi őket az ajkai közé, mint valami áldozati ostyát. Istenem, gyönyörű, csakugyan… a testének is hasonló íze van, mint a szájának, de mindenhol kicsit más… a férfi karhajlatában, ahol meglepett nyögések kísérik a szája útját, sósabb, mint máshol… a köldöke környékén egészen meghitt, kicsit _álmos _ízű… de aztán már nem tud figyelni erre, mert ahogy a forrósodó kényeztetés a férfi ágyékához közeledik, úgy válnak egyre kéjesebbé és követelőzőbbé a sóhajai…

Merlinre, ha ez a lány így folytatja, némítóbűbájt kell vetnie a nappali ajtajára… És tulajdonképpen miért itt aludtak el? Bevihette volna a lányt a belső szobába is, ahol az ágya van, gondolta még félig öntudatánál, de aztán az új inger elmosott mindent, ami addig az agyában volt, és egymás falába átlüktető sejtek működésképtelen masszájává oldotta azt. Az a száj az ágyékánál bizsergetően forró volt, és olyan gyönyörök ígéretével teli, amik Perselust még egyszer sem kecsegtették. Aztán egy másodperc múlva az ígéretek valóra válni látszottak, és ő hirtelen olvadó, forró vákuumban találta magát. Nem, nem létezik, hogy ő ilyet érezni képes… fájdalomhoz szokott teste olyan hevesen reagált a kéjre, ahogy a kínra egyszer sem, és Perselus ráébredt, hogy a kín sikolyait sokkal könnyebb volt visszafogni… Mit tud ez az örvény, ami képtelenné teszi a gondolkodásra még őt is? Már nem is észlelte, hogy mély hangon, magánkívül, szinte türelmetlenül felnyög, csak azt, hogy hirtelen a két keze önállósítja magát, megragadja a lány vállát, felhúzza magához, mielőtt késő lesz… Tudta, hogy szeretnie kéne, visszaadni a gyönyört, amit az imént kapott, de ilyen nevetséges, józan észtől érkező parancsokat már nem hallott meg a teste. Hátára gördítette a lányt, és amíg meg nem érezte a köré záródó, ritmusra lüktető gyűrűket, a hőséget a lányban, talán lélegzetet sem vett. És megint minden csak zihálás volt, gyorsuló lökések, és az a mennyei, síkos szorítás a hímtagja körül, meg a lány halk sikolyai, meg a gyönyör könnyei a zománcosan fénylő szemekben, meg a… Aztán már ezeket sem észlelte, mintha csak a fülében doboló, száguldó vér létezett volna, meg az édesség, ami áradni kezdett benne, és a magnéziumfehér, sziporkázó robbanás, ami végre mindkettőjüknek egyszerre látszott érkezni…


	3. Opálüveg  3 fejezet

3. fejezet

- Egy, kettő, három, kalitka, kalitka, seprű… Mi van még?

- Nekem már csak Csámpás kosara. Szerintem minden kész.

- És hol a macskád?

- A parkban.

- És ott akarod hagyni?

- Harry, ilyet ne is mondj! Mit csinálna nélkülem két hétig?

- Hát, nem is tudom… elfogyasztaná Agyart, aztán Hagridot, aztán Grópot… Szerintem ellátná magát.

- Humoros vagy, Ron. De az a fura, hogy most nem zavarsz, akárhogy mesterkedsz is – mosolyog Hermione. – Majd kijön az állomásra utánam. Tegnap nem akart velem feljönni. Fiúk… nekem még lenne egy kis dolgom, mielőtt elindulunk. Találkozzunk… mmm… húsz perc múlva a bejárati csarnokban, oké? Harry, leküldenéd az én csomagomat is, kérlek?

- Hova mész még?

- Ron, Pulipinty szökni próbál, inkább oda figyelj! Siess, majd leküldöm a cuccod! – mosolyog rá megnyugtatóan Harry.

Gyorsan kimászik a portrélyukon, szándékosan nem búcsúzik a klubhelyiségtől, nem gondol arra, hogy diákként sosem tér már ide vissza. Elméjének egy jól lezárt traktusában gondosan rögzíti e képeket; majd egyszer, mikor megengedheti magának a nosztalgiát a múlt iránt, újra előveszi. Most azonban csak a jelen van, és az a húsz perc, amit még vele fog tölteni.

Mielőtt hajnalban feljött a Griffendél-toronyba, nem beszéltek meg semmit a búcsúzással kapcsolatban, de biztosan tudta, hogy a férfi ott van a pincében, hogy, ha megy is valahová, még nem indult el. Saját magát is meglepve ébredt rá, hogy soha életében nem jutott még eszébe, hogy _Piton professzor _hol szokta tölteni a nyári vakációt. Vajon itt a kastélyban? Valószínű… Hiszen lenne értelme hazaköltözni, már ha van hová, ha ott sem várja senki? Kik maradnak vajon itt a tanári karból? McGalagony hazamegy, azt tudja, csak augusztus közepén jön vissza az iskolába. Hagrid mindig marad, már csak Gróp miatt is, de ő a kunyhóban lakik. Egyedül lesz itt?! Frics felvillanyozó társaságában? Hát, az remek lehet…

Halkan kopogtat a férfi laborjának ajtaján, csak a biztonság kedvéért, aztán válasz híján továbblép a magánlakosztályhoz. Gyanakvó _Igen? _a válasz a zajra, Hermione óvatosan benyit. Végtelenül furcsán érzi magát, sosem kopogott még Piton _lakásának _ajtaján, még prefektusként sem.

A bűvölt ablaknál áll, épp vele szemben, és a lány úgy érzi, sosem látott még ilyen szépet életében: a gyanakvó kifejezés eltűnik a férfi arcáról, vonásai ellágyulnak; még nem mosolyog, de már majdnem, ahogy a lány félszegen bedugja a fejét az ajtón. Istenem… hogyan létezik, hogy erre a kimondhatatlan szépségre vak volt olyan hosszú ideig?! Sosem látta még _ragyogni _Piton szemeit, látta villámlani, a vallatás után tompára, élettelenre törni, látta a kéjtől megreszketni, de esküdni merne, hogy ez most valamiféle… ragyogás. Egyébbel nem jelez felé, nem mozdul; nem nyit, de nem is tagad a testtartása, mintha az lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga, hogy Hermione Granger bekopog az ajtaján, és ő várja. Igen, ez van a férfi mozdulatlan gesztusában, várakozás. Hermione behajtja az ajtót maga mögött, odalép a férfihoz. Huncut mosoly mögé igyekszik elbújtatni azt a makacsul szorító gyűrűt a torkában.

- Tudtad, hogy még lejövök, igaz? – Megy ez, alig remeg csak a hangja.

- Reméltem. – Nem lehet igaz, hogy a férfi ezt mondta… Ez úgysem igaz.

- Végig a kastélyban maradsz?

- Én… nemigen szoktam máshová menni. Van egy lakásom Roxmortsban, de… _azóta _nem használom. – Az igazgató halálára gondol, megint, ó, ne megint. - Fölösleges az a sok ostoba költözködés. Gyorsan elmegy a nyár… - Hermione hallja, hogy a férfi igyekszik közönyösen beszélni, mégis fájdalom van a hangjában, száraz, rosszul palástolt, alvadt magány.

- Egyedül…

- Trelawney szokott itt lenni, Flitwick, Bimba, meg Hagrid az étkezéseknél, Minerva a nyár végén.

- Igen, mondta…

- És Frics.

- És Frics…

Nem segít neki. Nem és nem. Látja a kínját, megszakad a szíve érte, és mégsem teheti. Tudnia kell, hogy i _magától /i _mit tesz a férfi.

Meg fogja kérdezni? Veszi a bátorságot, legyőzi magát? Megkérdezi, mikor érkezik vissza?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megkérdezze? Érdemes elnyomnia a benne kétségbeesetten ordító, fejét dühödten rázó magány-állatot, hogy megtudja, mikor jön vissza a lány? Hogy meddig kell megfeszített állkapoccsal játszania saját magának, hogy minden rendben?

Ami azt illeti, semmi nincs rendben, ha nincs itt. Halálra rémült magától ma reggel, amikor erre ráébredt, de akkor nem volt annyi esze, hogy gyorsan letagadja. És azóta így van. Jár-kel a lakásban, szórakozottan a helyére pakol pár apróságot, és azon morfondírozik, meddig fogja ezt csinálni.

Hogyan kérdez ilyet az ember? És mi van akkor, ha azt feleli, hogy „Természetesen csak iskolakezdéskor"? Ha visszakérdez, hogy miért, mire gondolt, mikor kéne visszajönnie? Ha neki eszébe sem jutott, hogy megrövidítse a vakáció napjait? Az utolsó igazi vakációját? Mi az ördögöt fog akkor válaszolni?

Van, aki azt hiszi, kémnek lenni bátor dolog?! Nyavalyát! Merlinre, ehhez kell ám bátorság… végtére is, mi köze hozzá?

És miért _szégyelli_ kimondani? Miért retteg attól, hogy abban a három szóban benne lenne minden várakozás, minden remény, minden eddigi magány, és mindannak az… öröme (_igen, valld már be végre, te vén szamár) _, ami tegnap óta történt? Miért ilyen átkozottul bizonytalan most, hogyha egy évvel ezelőtt olyan magabiztosan hitette el a lánnyal, hogy mindenen átverekszik magukat ezért? Miért könnyebb a párás homályban, a kéjtől aléltan kinyögni, hogy _Örökké akarlak, sosem eresztelek többé _, mint ezen a pokolian fényes délutánon megkérdezni, hogy…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Mikor érkezel vissza?

- Két hét múlva. - Lehetséges, hogy túl sietve válaszolt?

- Haza… a szüleidhez mész?

- Igen, legalább egy hetet otthon töltök, anyáék nagyon ritkán látnak… Aztán Ronékhoz megyek, megünnepeljük… Harry születésnapját… - bámulatos, mennyire fegyelmezi a vonásait a férfi, egészen aprót rándul csak a szája, és Hermione nagyon, nagyon hálás érte – és aztán… jövünk.

- _Jövünk_?

- Harryvel – mondja növekvő zavarral, nem tudva, meddig terjed a másik türelme. – Pénteken vagy szombaton.

Akkor… - Nem, ezt az _akkor_t nem lehet folytatni, legalábbis szavakkal nem, az ilyen _akkor_ok nem arra valók. Reszketve hagyja, hogy a férfi a szájára hajoljon, az óra ketyeg, annyi baj legyen…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Baglyozol? – Nem igaz, hogy kimondta! Mindjárt leszakad az ég… de talán mégsem, Perselus legalábbis nem lát ilyesmit a lány elfelhősödött tekintetében.

- Ahogy lehet. És… - Tanácstalanul maga elé mered. - Nem tudom, mit akartam még… - néz a férfira bocsánatkérőn.

Az ajtóból még visszanéz, mintha mégis eszébe jutott volna, aztán inkább csak elmosolyodik, és kilép a folyosóra.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Az Expressz sűrű fehér ködpamatokat ereget a hetedéves diákokra, akik ládákat tologatnak fújtatva, fennhangon számolgatják a csomagjaikat, vagy csak álldogálnak, és a késő délutáni napfényben fürdő száztornyú kastélyt bámulják. Hermionénak nem kell tologatnia, a fiúk már felrakták a ládáját, elgondolkodva támasztják Harryvel a vonat oldalát, lábuk alatt Hermione vörös macskája tekergőzik. Mellettük Hagrid, épp valami sületlenséget magyaráz, de csak Harry figyel rá. Ron kicsit távolabb áll, Madam Hooch-csal beszélget, minden bizonnyal a fiú szerződéséről, amit a jövő héten ír alá a Csúzlik őrzőjeként. A kviddicsedző szeme mintha elhomályosodna, ahogy még egyszer végignéz szégyenlősen mosolygó volt tanítványán, és hallani, ahogy jó szerencsét kíván.

Vonatfütty, gőzsistergés, kiáltások, bagolyhuhogás… a jól ismert zajok furcsa hangulatba ringatják a lányt. _Odanézz, most jön a nosztalgia, pedig még nem kéne neki, vissza kell valahogy gyömöszölni… _Még lesz egy meccse a fiúkkal a vagonban. Azaz Ronnal, leginkább. Az a baj, hogy bár nem érzi úgy, hogy bármiért is feszengenie kéne, Ron igen hamar el fogja ezt érni, ebben egészen biztos. És jobb most lejátszani, mint mondjuk Harry szülinapján, ahol egy egész család hangulatát rontaná el vele.

Jó lenne, ha Neville inkább Lunával maradna a szomszéd vagonban, mert attól, ami jön, még hatfülközt is szinte retteg. Ron nem csak egyszerűen Piton személye miatt fog kiborulni – az lenne a legkevesebb baj. Hozzájön még ehhez az, hogy biztosan rosszul fog esni neki, hogy nem szóltak neki – sem ő, sem Harry. És persze, ami a legfőbb gondot okozza, az a tavalyi mosolyszünetük oka…

Amikor nem sokkal Dumbledore halála után Ron megkérdezte, hogy Hermione szeretne-e a barátnője lenni, a lány nem lepődött meg túlságosan, ennek ellenére nem tudta úgy elsimítani a dolgot, hogy ne bántsa meg Ront. A fiú láthatólag mindenre felkészülve kérdezte meg, miért nem lehetnek együtt, és ő nem volt képes hazudni neki. Elárulta, hogy azért nem, mert valaki másba szerelmes, nagyon régóta, és teljesen bizonyos az érzéseiben. Ront azonban nem ez bőszítette fel, hanem az, hogy Hermione nem volt hajlandó elárulni, hogy ki az. A fejéhez vágta, hogy nem hiszi el, hogy eddig egyetlen szót sem szólt neki erről, és hogy számára ő nem jelent többet egy mellékes körülménynél, ami a Harryvel való barátsággal jár. Napokig nem beszéltek, pedig az esküvői előkészületek miatt Ronéknál laktak mindhárman, és egy idő után Harry is feladta a kísérletezést, hogy összebékítse őket. Amikor három héttel később a roxforti csatában egy csapatba osztották be őket, és félő volt, hogy utoljára állnak egymás oldalán, Ron még mindig csak tőmondatokban volt hajlandó hozzászólni. Aztán… aztán Hermionét eltalálta Bellatrix Lestrange _Sectumsemprá_ja, és legközelebb a Szükség Szobájában tért magához, véráztatta talárban, egy kiterített drapérián fekve. Ron fölötte térdelt, félig háttal neki, és csuklott az őrjöngő zokogástól. Mikor meghallotta a lány mozgolódását, egyszerű, nyílt, szeretnivaló arcán úgy ömlött el a megkönnyebbülés, hogy attól Hermione is elsírta magát. A fiú úgy szorongatta, hogy félő volt, a lassan alvadó vágás a mellkasán újra felhasad, és egyre csak azt ismételgette fuldokolva, hogy hogyan lehetett ilyen hülye, a lány kis híján meghalt, és ő majdnem haraggal engedte el, és hogy nagyon-nagyon szereti… Később derült ki, hogy Ron válaszul olyan hihetetlen erővel lőtte ki Lestrange-re a kábító átkot, hogy az a falnak csapódva azonnal nyakát törte. McGalagony akkor azt mondta, hogy soha életében nem látott még ilyen döbbenetes _Stupor_t. A győzelem óta viszont nem beszéltek erről egyetlenegyszer sem. Úgy tűnt, Ron számára tabutéma az, amit akkor bevallott neki…

A két fiú közben búcsúzkodni kezd Hagridtól, az óriás megesketi Ront, hogy Harry születésnapjáig még mindenképpen baglyozik egyet, majd megropogtatja Harry és Hermione csontjait is egy-egy Hagrid-féle öleléssel. Ahogy felkászálódnak a vagonjukba, Hermione egyre jobban tart a minden bizonnyal hamarosan kirobbanó veszekedéstől.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hermione, anya nagyon ki lesz akadva, hogy Harry szülinapja után szinte rögtön visszajöttök! Áruljátok már el, kinek volt ez a hülye ötlete?

- Nem rögtön, Ron. Még majdnem egy hetet leszünk nálatok! Végig, amíg el nem kezdesz játszani – szól vissza Harry egy tökös derelyével folytatott elszánt csata kellős közepéről.

- És? Ott az egész nyár, meg én sem leszek örökké a pályán! Minden délelőttöm és heti négy estém szabad! Nem kell a suliban töltenetek a szünetet, csak mert dolgozom! És Ginny is úgy…

- Tudod, hogy Harry roxforti kandallója nemsokára rá lesz kötve a tiétekre! Akár naponta átjöhetünk majd hozzátok, és ti is! – vág közbe Hermione.

- És egész biztos majdnem annyit fogok nálatok lógni, mintha ott laknék, de tudod, mennyit készülnék a szeptemberi óráimra, ha az Odúban tölteném a szünetet!

- Jaj, ugyan már! Anélkül is te leszel a legjobb SVK tanár a Roxfort történetében! És amúgy is csak negyedévig fogod tanítani a kölyköket, nem? Nincs mire felkészülnöd – legyint hanyagul a vörös hajú fiú.

- Te is tudod, hogy ez nem igaz, Ron. A legtöbb tanár a RAVASZ-ok után még egy egész éves képzést is elvégez, mielőtt tanítani kezd. Nem engedhetjük meg magunknak, hogy teljesen felkészületlenül menjünk oda szeptemberben! – mondja Hermione nyugodtan, pedig tudja, hogy a fiú Harry után most nála fog próbálkozni, és valójában legszívesebben kirohanna a fülkéből…

- Na és te? Ne mondd, hogy neked is ismételned kell mágiatöriből? A világ összes tankönyve betűnként a fejedben van!

- Nem, Ron, én… nekem… nekem vissza kell mennem a Roxfortba – engedi ki Hermione a levegőt, amit addig bent tartott.

- Igen, ezt már mondtad, csak arra vagyok kíváncsi, hogy miért!

Harry szemei hangsúlyosan az ablakra tapadnak, és úgy tesz, mintha észre sem venné, hogy a másik kettő miről beszélget. Hermione mély lélegzetet vesz, és felkészül a legrosszabbra. Most már mindegy…

- Én otthagytam… valamit, ami nagyon, nagyon fontos…

- Valamit? Mi a fenét?! – Ron láthatólag semmit sem ért.

- Azt, amiről még Dumbledore halála után… beszéltünk, Ron. – A hangja hirtelen nagyon halk lesz, és nagyon komoly. Gyomra akkorát rándul, amikor a fiú arcát elönti a felismerés, hogy előre kell dőlnie az ülésen. És most… most hogyan? Az ég szerelmére, hogyan?!

- A… akit…

- Igen. Ő ott maradt a kastélyban, és vár rám. És én vele akarok lenni – mondja egyszerűen, mégis úgy érzi, ennyire őszinte igazat még sosem mondott.

Ron elhallgat, és összeharapja a száját. Hosszú percekig ülnek néma csendben, és Hermione már-már azt hiszi, a fiú nem tér vissza többé a témához. Ám ekkor Ron egészen halk, szinte színtelen hangon ennyit mond:

- Piton.

Nem kérdezi, állítja. Harry kezében félúton megáll a tökös derelye, tágra nyílt szeme most már leplezetlenül Hermionéra mered. Ő pedig hasonló bőbeszédűséggel, de méltóságteljes nyugalommal felel barátjának.

- Ő. – Egyet bólint csak, de még azt is soknak érzi.

Tekintetük összekapcsolódik, és a lány reméli, hogy elég lesz, amit így üzenni tud, mert úgy véli, minden további szó banalizálná azt, amit a férfi iránt érez. Nem fogja elaprózni, nem fogja megindokolni, kimagyarázni, mert ez minden ilyesminek valahogy… fölötte áll. És ha Ron ezt nem érti meg, akkor sem fog a véleményén változtatni. Még a barátságukért cserébe sem. Ami azt illeti, nem is lenne képes rá.

A fiú megmozdul, mintha ki akarná nyújtani a kezét valami felé, talán a visszavonhatatlan, egyszavas vallomás felé, aztán feláll, és mielőtt kilép a fülkéből, rekedt hangon, és tőle szokatlan udvariassággal ennyit mond:

- Megbocsátotok egy percre?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mihez kezd az ember azzal az érzéssel, ami egyszerre csak se szó, se beszéd, átveszi a hatalmat az életének irányítása felett? Miként néz vissza az elmúltakra, amikor ez az új dolog odaáll elé, és ráébreszti, hogy szinte minden, ami fontos volt, ami az életét jelentette, egyszerre feláldozhatóvá válik?_

Vajon ő maga sem önmaga már, ha úgy érzi, hogy akkor sem tett volna semmit sem másképp, ha tudja, hogy ennél a beszélgetésnél váltott szót Ronnal utoljára?! Elromlott? Rossz ember lett?Odadobná a barátja szeretetét annak az embernek a szerelméért? Ennek a kigyúlt arcú fiúnak a barátságát, aki annyit, de annyit áldozott magából érte? Itt ül előtte, Harry előbbi helyén, szorongatja az ülés szélét, de nem beszél hozzá. Neki kellene? Neki kell mondania valamit? Mi a szokás ilyenkor? Van erre protokoll? Ó, bárcsak Ron is… bár neki is lehetne úgy mondani fájdalmas mondanivalóját, hogy közben ne kelljen a szánalmasan szegény, néha semmire se jó szavakat keresgélnie…

- Ron?

- Hermione, én… - kezdi a fiú, rekedt, de már kicsit színesebb hangon. – Én nem tudom, mit is mondhatnék. Gondolom, azért az érdekel, mit gondolok erről az… egészről, különben nem vallottad volna be, nem?

- De… - cincogja a lány. Képtelen megszólalni, _istenem, add, hogy értse, hogy kérdés nélkül is elmondja nekem… _

- Azt kellene mondanom, hogy nem zavar, igaz? Bárcsak lehetne… Tudod, amióta akkor… ki… khm… kikosaraztál, én valahogy… edzettem magam, hogy… túltegyem magam ezen. És már… azért már jobb, mint akkor, mert akkor nagyon rossz volt. Tudom, hogy bunkó voltam, de nem bírtam másképp kezelni. Nagyon féltékeny voltam, és azt hiszem, kicsit gyűlöltelek is… bocsáss meg! Viszont amikor majdnem… - elcsuklik a hangja, mintha mutálna –, amikor ott feküdtél a Szükség Szobájában, és én azt hittem, hogy soha többé nem kelsz fel, akkor ez valahogy megváltozott. Amikor azt mondtam, hogy nagyon szeretlek, azt komolyabban gondoltam, mint bármit addig életemben. De… most már tudom azt is, hogy pontosan mit kellett volna mondanom… Hogy mindegy, hogy… te… hogyan szeretsz engem, akkor is az életem egyik… legfontosabb szereplője vagy. Ezt most lehet érteni? - néz a lányra vörösesszőke szempillái alól, de Hermione nem bír válaszolni, torkát úgy marják a sós könnyek, mint lassan ölő, kegyetlen méreg… Bólintani, talán azt tud.

- Szóval… az van, hogy ha te egy olyan lány vagy, aki mindig mindent jobban tud, akkor olyannak kellesz. Ha olyan, hogy folyton lelkiismeret-furdalást csinálsz nekem, akkor olyannak. Ha olyan, hogy Pitont… szereted, akkor meg olyannak. Érted?

- Mhm… - Eldugult a füle, az orra a visszafojtott sírástól, de amikor Ron kinyújtja a kezét az övéért, kitör belőle, hiába minden. – Nagyon utálsz érte? – kérdezi, mikor kicsit csillapul a zokogás.

- Nem utállak, ne hülyéskedj már, csak… hát, szóval… rossz. Nem az, hogy nem engem, azon már kezdem túltenni magam, mondom. Hanem hogy _őt_… Tudod, hogy mennyire utálom, ne haragudj. De azt hiszem, mindig is fogom, és ez rossz, mert magamat is utálom miatta. Te szereted, és én… sosem fogok tudni… úgy gondolni rá, mint akit szeretni is lehet… - Ron elvörösödik. – És ez rossz – ismétli.

- Ron, én nem kérem, hogy… valaha is kedveld. Még azt sem merem kérni, hogy fogadd el ezt, és maradj így is a barátom, mert tökéletesen megérteném, ha nem menne. Csak… sajnálom, én csak… azt akartam, hogy tudd rólam. _– Miért van az, hogy minden gondolatnak, amit ki akarok fejezni, a hozzárendelt mondat a felét sem képes közvetíteni?_

- Tudod, nem hittem volna, hogy egyszer ezt mondom, de valahogy… úgy érzem, hogy ebben a döntésben nem a józan eszed volt a főnök… És azt is láttam, hogy mindenre elszántan jelentetted ezt be, mint akinek már… minden mindegy. Nem túl sok esélyem van rá, hogy ha azt mondom, Hermione, ebbe én nem megyek bele, akkor hátat fordítasz és otthagyod őt. És tudod, asszem, az a normális, hogy mindent… odaadnál ezért. Nem? Na, ne bőgj már!

_Az_ a Ron Weasley mondja ezeket neki, akit eddig ismert? Tényleg ez az a fiú, akit néha kicsit (…) együgyűnek, tompának nézett? Vagy nézett az egész világ?

Sohasem gondolta, hogy a fiú ekkora méltósággal, majdnem _bölcsen_ viseljen egy ilyen pokolian megalázó helyzetet. Hiszen a számára élő leggyűlöletesebb ember áll azon a helyen, ahol világéletében ő szeretett volna… aki ráadásul a _tökéletes _ellentéte… Hiszen tudja, hogy ha mellette marad, akkor egy csomagban, grátiszként megkapja Pitont is… Hiszen, Merlin tanaira, épp most mondta ki, hogy _tudja_, hogy ha másképp dönt, ha nem vállalja így őt, ő akkor is a férfival marad… és mégis. Hogyan lehet ez a zöldfülű, éretlen fiú ennyire _felnőtt _egyszerre?!

Életében nem szégyellte még magát ennyire. Ronnak meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy ezentúl ne álljon mellette, ő pedig habozás nélkül lemondott volna a barátságáról, ha mérlegre került volna ő és a férfi ott a kastélyban. Nem érdemli meg azt sem, hogy ez a kivételesen bátor fiatalember egy szót szóljon hozzá. _Mert EZ az igazi bátorság, ezt felvállalni, nem az, ha dühödben nekirontasz egy elmebeteg halálfalónak! Tudod, ugye?!_ És mégis, végtelenül hálás érte, hogy Ron nem vágta be előtte az ajtót. Remeg a hangja, ahogy megkérdezi:

- Ron Weasley, tudod, hogy soha, sehol a világon nem létezett még egy olyan remek ember, mint te?


	4. Opálüveg  4 fejezet

4. fejezet

- Harry, nem muszáj elkísérned…

- Dehogynem! Megígértem, nem? Csak nem képzeled, hogy kihagyom, amint _aláírod a szerződést a Csúzlikkal?_ Flepnis! – próbált Harry tréfás hangot megütni, de Hermione (és Ron is, ez teljesen biztos) látta rajta, mennyire hamis ez a harsány vidámság ma reggel. Azért nem ment velük ő is, mert úgy érezte, elég Harrynek Ron előtt szégyenkeznie az ő „szánalmas csökevénye" miatt, ahogy csúnya öngúnnyal nevezni szokta. El sem tudta képzelni, mit érezhet Harry, ahogy Ron a seprűjével az egyik, egy marék Hop-porral a másik kezében, Mrs. Weasley könnyes tekintetétől kísérve, indulásra készen állt a konyhában. Ron életének legnagyobb álma teljesült ezzel a szerződéssel. Szinte betűre az Edevis tükrében látott vágya! És mégis, Harrynek ez a nap nem volt olyan felhőtlenül boldog, mint kellett volna. De hát ki vethette volna ezt a szemére?! Hogyan érezte volna magát a helyében bárki más? Hogyan fogta volna a kezébe a csillogó, zöld port, úgy, hogy tudja, az ismét csak helyettesít valamit, amiben már soha az életben nem lesz része többé?

Ha nem volt muszáj, Harry nem is beszélt a repülésről azóta… Ez az ár persze semmi sem volt azért, hogy megszabadultak Voldemorttól, de azért mindannyian megdöbbentek, mennyire _átalakult _a varázsereje azóta, hogy megsemmisítette a feketemágust. Először csak azt vették észre, hogy lépten-nyomon megmozdulnak körülötte a dolgok, arrébb lendülnek az ajtók, tárgyak az útjából, az ágyfüggönye magától nyílik és zárul lefekvéskor, és hasonlók. Nem csak ők, de Harry maga is jóval később jött rá, hogy ilyenkor egyszerűen nonverbálisan, pálca nélkül, _tudat alatt _is varázsol. Aztán… aztán rájöttek, hogy a döntő párbajnak van még egy, kevésbé vidám utóhatása. Harryvel többé soha, egyetlen mágikusan repülő jármű nem emelkedett fel. Sem seprű, sem szőnyeg, sem a keresztapja motorbiciklije, semmi; kísérleteztek eleget. Ezen persze csak nevetett volna egy kívülálló, de Harry számára ez volt a legegyértelműbb kapocs közte és halott apja közt. És nem utolsósorban, a legkedvesebb időtöltése. Valami, amiben azelőtt jó volt, jobb, mint bárki a korosztályából. Mikor a keserű felfedezés után Hermione azzal próbálta vigasztalni, hogy végtére is életben maradt, és megmentett rengeteg embert a kínhaláltól vagy az elnyomástól, és hogy ehhez a repülés még csak nem is mérhető, meg hasonló ostoba közhelyekkel, Harry azt felelte: „Tudom, csak ez az egész… majdnem olyan rohadt érzés, mintha… felnőttem volna."

És a konyhában kibontakozó kép pontosan így nézett ki. Ron, mint aki épp most kapta vissza a gyerekkorát, és Harry, mint akitől valahogyan elrabolták azt. Hermione odament a fiúkhoz, megölelte Ront, és kérte, hogy vigyázzanak magukra, majd Harryt is megszorította, és úgy, hogy csak ő hallja, a fülébe súgta: _Hős vagy, tudod?_ Harry elvigyorodott, és újra kezdte az ismert sort: _Igen, tudom, A Fiú, Akit Legyőzött a Gravitáció_.

- Menjetek már!

- Siessetek vissza, és aztán mesélni nekem! Ha már nem hagyod, hogy veled menjek – törölgette a szemét Mrs. Weasley. Harry arcán a mosoly már majdnem olyan felhőtlen volt, mint amilyennek lennie kellett volna. Ahogy a felcsapó zöld lángok között eltűntek, Hermione azon kezdett tűnődni, hogy vajon miért tűnik néha úgy, hogy az egész világon mindenki jobb ember, mint ő?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Perselus N. Piton professzornak_

_Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola_

_Perselus, _

_holnap este érkezünk meg az iskolába, Hop-porral, valószínűleg még vacsora előtt. _

_H._

Perselus úgy olvasta újra és újra a rövidke levelet, mintha abban ki tudja milyen vallomások sorakoznának. Legszívesebben gúnyosan kikacagta volna magát, de nem tudott tenni ellene, nemcsak a benne örökké élő kém, hanem az a kétségbeesetten várakozó fél-ember, aki ebben a tizenhárom napban volt, is mindenféle rejtett információkat olvasott ki a pergamenből. És, az ördög vinné el a vén bolond szívét, mindegyiknek úgy örült, mint egy hetedéves csitri!

Mert már a címzésnél meg kell dobbanjon ez az ostoba, de kitartó szerkezet: a lány minden bizonnyal tudja a középső nevét, a Nobilust… Nem emlékezett emberre Albuson és a szülein kívül, aki ezt elmondhatta magáról. És akit valaha érdekelt volna - biggyesztette el kesernyésen a száját. Honnan? És miért… ? És nem mindegy?! - förmedt aztán magára dühösen. Valakit _érdekelsz_ annyira, hogy kiderítse a középső neved. Élvezd ki ezt a teljesen abszurd és új érzést!

Aztán, persze, a megszólítás… a lány megtehette volna, hogy mindenféle idétlen, kedveskedő szavakkal szólítja meg, hiszen a levelet csak ő olvashatja el, de ez valószínűleg ugyanúgy nem jutott eszébe, mint ahogy az sem, hogy kikényszerítse belőle a vallomást akkor este. _Perselus,_ csak ennyi. Mert ennyi neki tökéletesen elég. És, ahogy látja, szerencsére a lánynak is. Sohasem érzett még olyan mély hálát, még Albus iránt sem soha, mint amikor Hermione közölte vele, hogy semmi olyat nem akar hallani tőle, amire nem áll készen. Annyira hihetetlen volt ezt egy ilyen fiatal lánytól hallani… Ismét elöntötte egy pillanatra a kétség, hogy tényleg ez a kapcsolat kell-e a lánynak, amiben olyan sok mindent nem kaphat majd meg, amelyeket egy normális embernek szikrányi erőfeszítésbe sem kerülne megadni… aztán gyorsan leállította magát. Mert nézzük csak, _holnap este érkezünk meg az iskolába, valószínűleg még vacsora előtt_. Azaz holnap a Nagyteremben fogja legközelebb meglátni. Az összes ott lévő tanár előtt. És mivel már a lány is (és Potter, fúj egyet bosszúsan, Potter is, ne feledd) a tanári kar tagja, minden bizonnyal ott fognak ülni egy asztalnál. Erre azért még kíváncsi lesz, hogy hogyan lép be a lány, felvállalja-e őt, vagy legközelebb csak a szobájában fog hozzászólni… Kizártnak tartotta, hogy Hermione ott a Nagyteremben bármiféle szánalmasan érzelgős nagyjelenetbe bocsátkozna, de még mindig rengetegféleképp viselkedhet. Perselus azon vette észre magát, hogy pontosan kiszámolta, huszonkét órája van még hátra a következő vacsoráig. Most már tényleg elnevette magát, igaz, csak amolyan gúnyosan horkantó, kurta nevetéssel, ami oly jellemző volt rá. Nem ismer magára! Még jó, hogy senki sem látja most… Perselus Piton áll a félhomályos nappaliban, és mosolyog, mi több, nevet egy levélen, amit mellesleg körülbelül huszadszorra olvas el. A diákjai többsége sóbálvánnyá vált volna a látványtól. Csakhogy, a franc ott enné meg, erre a gondolatra megint vigyorognia kellett. Mi van vele?!

És _Hop-porral_ érkez_ünk_, azaz Potter kandallóját tényleg rákötötték a hálózatra. Nem csak a kastélyon belüli kandallókban utazhat, hanem akár a birtokon kívülre is. Vagyis teljes jogú roxforti tanár lett, gondolta Perselus csúnya kifejezéssel az arcán. Hermione vajon igényelte? A legtöbb tanerőnek, ahogy neki is, külön kérelmeznie kellett ezt a Minisztériumnál, és súlyos pénzeket fizetnie érte. De persze a Fiúnak, Aki Legyőzte, ez is alaptartozék. Szoba kandallóval. Rögtön. Remek! Ez a kölyök még egyetlen órát sem tartott, azt sem tudják, alkalmas-e rá egyáltalán (és ha őt kérdezik, a válasz tökéletesen egyértelmű), de máris körbeugrálják. Ugyanúgy, mint diákkorában. Nevetséges!

Hagyd ezt abba, gondolta megint, kit érdekel Potter? _Holnap érkezünk. _

_H. _

És nem Hermione. Miért nem írta ki a teljes nevét? Ez is egyértelmű, gondolta, ismét azzal a bosszantó melegséggel a szíve táján. Nem hozná kellemetlen helyzetbe addig, amíg ő úgy nem dönt, hogy a világ elé tárná azt, ami van nekik, és amit eddig még csak ez a sok titkot tudó mardekárzöld nappali látott._ Övé_ a döntés… nem, ha még kétszáz évet él, akkor sem fogja elhinni ezt a lányt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ó, a fene vinné! _Mindig_ ez van! – Harry bosszankodva porolja le magát, miután arccal előre kibukott a kandallóból. Hermione még csak az átalakítás előtt járt a szobájában, úgyhogy Harryn átbotladozva először is alaposan körül akar nézni.

A nappaliban, ahol kibukkantak, az olajzöld és a sötétbordó színek uralkodnak, meleget árasztó, kellemes elegyben, bár Hermione ízlésének kicsit talán túlzottan sötét árnyalatban. Mindazonáltal olyan fészeknek tűnik, ahol még nagyon sokat és szívesen fognak üldögélni, forró csokoládét vagy vajsört iszogatva, olvasva, halkan beszélgetve… otthonszaga van a szobának, és ez a legjobb benne.

- Te rendezted be?

- Hát… Ginny segített a színekben, de nagyjából én, aha… Ezért tűntem el olyan hamar a szülinapom utáni reggel. A fürdőszoba bútor még csak ma jött meg, amíg az nincs kész, addig nem is akartam megmutatni, de ha már így jöttünk… Tetszik?

- Jó meleg - mosolyodik el Hermione. – Szeretem.

- Kösz… Bár a tied szebb. De örülök neki, hogy tetszik. Csak egy hatalmas hátulütője van.

- Hm?

- Túl közel van a klubhelyiséghez – vigyorodik el Harry, de Hermione először nem érti.

- Túl közel?! Honvágyad lesz, Harry?... Oh… Óh! Értem! Ginny… Nem tudtok majd rendesen találkozni, mi?

- Hát, szigorúan véve tulajdonképpen nem leszek a tanára, mert a hetedéveseket az a Doyle fogja tanítani, akit McGalagony mondott. De most hogyan venné ki magát? Menjek oda… Minervához, és kérjek engedélyt, hogy továbbra is tarthassam a kapcsolatot Miss Weasleyvel? Ez olyan sánta…

- És akkor?

- Hát, most a szünetben azért még sokat leszek náluk, meg ő is itt. Persze nem alszik itt, mert Mrs. Weasley megölne mindkettőnket. De hétvégén haza fog járni, és akkor én is az Odúba megyek, meg azért találkozhatunk, csak gondolom, a folyosón nem nagyon kéne egymásnak esnünk… Meg az is gáz lenne, ha esténként a klubhelyiségből átvonulna a fogkeféjével, és itt aludna nálam, nem?

- Hát… - Ahogy Hermione elképzeli a jelenetet, meg közben a többi griffendéles arcát, kuncogni kezd. Mégis… tényleg, milyen furcsa, hogy azok a srácok, akikkel nemrég még együtt tanultak a klubhelyiségben, szeptembertől a tanítványaik… Ő például tanítani is fogja Ginnyt mágiatörténetből. Ő készíti fel a RAVASZ-ra! És a tanáraik, akikre mindig kicsit lentről felfelé néztek, mostantól a kollégáik lesznek…

- Neked is nehezedre esik Minervának hívni? – mosolyog cinkosan a fiúra.

- Hát, asszem, nem lesz könnyű, de még mindig jobb, mint Pitont Perselusnak szólítani… - vigyorog vissza Harry.

- Meg ne próbáld, amíg fel nem ajánlja, te őrült! – néz rá Hermione rémülten, de a név említésétől azért enyhén elpirul. Bő negyedóra múlva vacsora… Erről jut eszébe… - Oké, akkor, ha nem gond, én átmegyek lepakolni, meg minden…

- Bekopogsz, ha kész vagy?

- Persze. Sietek!

Harry ajtaját csak pár méter választja el az övétől, amelyen most a csomagjait maga előtt lebegtetve belép. Ő már régebben kiválasztotta a lakosztályát, mivel a szerződést is régebben írta alá, mint Harry, még a RAVASZ-ok előtt. Az utolsó délután, mielőtt eljött, már nem volt ideje benézni, hogy a kandallót is átrakták-e, de ahogy látja, már teljesen kész van. Így az utolsó, színben nem harmonizáló berendezési tárgyat is a többi bútor színéhez igazította. Hermionénál szinte az egész lakásban a csokoládébarna uralkodik, tejeskávészínű szőnyegekkel és falakkal. Sötétbarna polcok, ülőgarnitúra, kandalló, baldachinos ágy, ajtó- és ablakkeretek, sötétítőfüggönyök, mégsem sötét a lakosztály, talán a sok nagy, kellemes karamell árnyalatú felület miatt. Mélyen beszívja az új bútorok, szövetek izgalmas illatát, és arra gondol, vajon megérdemel-e ő ennyit. Ha itt, ezek között a falak között nem lesz boldog, akkor sehol sem a világon. És persze… néhány emelettel lejjebb, a pincében, ott van az, aki miatt ezt az egészet kialakította... Mert neki már itt lesz az élete, az otthona, amíg a férfi itt van. A gyomra kellemesen megbizsereg, amikor belegondol, hogy végre újra a közelében lehet, de aztán eszébe jut a többi tanár, akikkel vacsoráznak majd, méghozzá egy asztalnál, és a bizsergés egy pillanat alatt izgatott görccsé alakul. Ládáját az ágy támlájának dönti, és elmormolja a kirámolóbűbájt. Szórakozottan nézi, ahogy a talárjai, könyvei, törölközői helyet keresnek maguknak a szekrényben és a polcokon, de a gondolatai egészen máshol járnak…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hogyne, Filius, nagyon szívesen! Csak hozza át a listát holnap reggel, úgyis mennék Londonba rovarriasztóért. Nem tesz semmit! – Hagrid olyan hévvel bólogat a mellette ülő apró professzornak, hogy szakálla a tányérjába lóg. Perselus gyomra összeszorul, ahogy Bimba felnéz, és elmosolyodik.

- Ó, nézzék, megérkeztek!

A Nagyterem ajtajában a két volt griffendéles áll, kicsit megszeppenten ugyan, de mosolyogva. Ahogy elindulnak az asztal felé, Perselus látja, ahogy Potter egy alig észrevehető pillanatra megtorpan a Griffendél asztala mellett. Aztán persze észbe kap, és gyorsan továbbindul, de nem elég gyorsan ahhoz, hogy Perselus ne vegye észre a mozdulatot, ami olyan nagyon ismerős a saját fiatalkorából. Nem groteszk, hogy James Potter fián kell ezt a kifejezést viszontlátnia? A zavart pillantást, amiért majdnem oda ült le, ahová diákként mindig? Éppen úgy, ahogy az ifjú Perselus Piton, akkor még szépreményű halálfaló, is nézett maga elé, amikor a Mardekár asztala mellett haladt el az első estéjén roxforti tanárként?

Az asztalnál öten ülnek: balról az igazgatónő üres széke mellett kettővel Flitwick, aztán Hagrid, majd Trelawney és Bimba, végül Perselus a nők mellett. Számtalan üres szék sorakozik még a hosszú asztal mentén, de ők ilyenkor össze szoktak ülni, egymáshoz közel. Csak tudná, miért… rettenetesen utálja, hogy ilyen kevés asztaltárssal óhatatlanul bele kell folynia olykor-olykor a beszélgetésbe, mert nem hagyják békén. Közben a lány és Potter már az emelvénynél állnak. Ahogy fellépnek az asztalhoz, és Hermione zavartan jó estét kíván, Hagrid oldja meg a kicsit kínos helyzetet. Feláll, feldöntve ezzel a boroskupák jó részét, és elkiáltja magát:

- Hozott isten, gyerekek! Üljetek le, még meleg a leves! De jó, hogy megint itt vagytok!

Hermione azonnal melegen elmosolyodik, a kölyök azonban még mindig enyhén tanácstalannak tűnik. Ahá, persze! Hová üljenek? A lány két másodperc alatt dönt: végigfuttatja a tekintetét a tanárokon, majd Perselus felé veszi az irányt. Flitwick a sor másik végén értetlenül eltátja a száját, Hagrid arcán szintén ostoba kifejezés. A csöndben tisztán kivehető Trelawney szórakozott dünnyögése. Egek! Hermione Granger a Piton melletti széket választotta, méghozzá önszántából! És Harry Potter…

Potter csak egyetlen pillanattal később fordul irányba, és leereszkedik a Hermione melletti székre.

- Köszönjük szépen, jó étvágyat mindannyiuknak! – néz rá mosolyogva a lány. A többiek lassan megrázkódnak a rendkívüli szenzáció utáni dermedésből, és tovább duruzsolnak. Perselus dühösen észleli, hogy az arcát elönti a vér, ahogy a kupája pereme fölött visszanéz rá. Ez a kandallóbarna szempár neki ragyog, nem Hagrid invitálásának, nem a többi tanár mosolygó jókívánságainak. Neki. Egek, évekig fognak még vacsorázni…

- Hogyhogy ilyen hamar, Mr. Potter? Nem élvezik még ki egy kicsit a szünidőt? – érdeklődik széles mosollyal Bimba, miután egy pohár borral leöblítette a döbbenetét.

- Még mindig Harry, ha megkérhetném, professzor. Köszönöm – vigyorodik el a kölyök, majd folytatja. – Az az igazság, hogy szeretnénk még kicsit felkészülni az iskolakezdés előtt Hermionéval. Nagyon sok tanulnivalónk van, és…

- Ugyan már, mit tanulhatna egyebet erről Harry Potter? – neveti el magát behízelgő képpel Flitwick, és Perselus gyomrában kis híján visszafelé indul el a leves. Kezdődik… Ez hihetetlen, tegnap még tőlük függtek a RAVASZ-jegyei, ma meg mindenki a nyakát töri, hogy a kedvében járjon. Meddig kell még elviselnie az átkozott üdvöske tömjénezését? Sosem lesz már vége? Pedig hogy várta, hogy végezzen és eltűnjön innen végre! Soha nem jön el a pillanat, hogy visszaindulhasson a pincelakásba…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogyan lesz tovább a vacsora után? Egyszerűen együtt mennek tovább a folyosón? És hová? A Griffendél-toronyba? A Mardekár-pincébe? Várja meg, amíg a férfi hívja? Vagy hívja ő? Vagy egyszerűen csak menjen vele? Vagy ő fog csatlakozni hozzá? Az ki van zárva, gondolja Hermione, amíg Harry itt van vele, aligha számíthat bármiféle színvallásra Pitontól…

El kell hát húzni a vacsorát, amíg csak lehet. Majd meglátja, hogy Perselus hogyan indul el, és improvizál. Végigeszi akár az összes fogást…


	5. Opálüveg  5 fejezet

5. fejezet

Trelawney mindig ilyen lassan evett? Vagy csak azért tűnik úgy, mert sosem várta még ennyire, hogy végezzen végre és húzzon fölfelé a tornyába? Na, csakhogy!

És a gyerek… az is végzett már, néz oda meglepetten, két kókuszos kuglófot egyensúlyoz a tenyerén, ahogy feláll. Perselus már nyitja a száját, hogy valami gúnyosat mondjon a szerencsétlen, éhező SVK-tanárokról, meg Mrs. Weasley főzőtudományáról, amikor a kölyök ismét csak megdöbbenti. Megint rámosolyog, azzal az érthetetlen, cseppet sem gúnyos, szinte jóindulatú, mégsem bizalmaskodó mosollyal, és jó éjszakát kíván. Perselust, mintha ököllel arcul csapták volna, úgy éri a felismerés: Potter _tudja_! Az átkozott kis messiás tudja, ami köztük van! Nem tudja, hogy szégyenében vagy gyilkos indulatában, de érzi, hogy ismét elvörösödik. És abban a pillanatban támadásokhoz szokott védekezőrendszere már fel is veszi a kesztyűt, és azonnal lobban_: Mit tudsz?! Semmit sem tudsz, kölyök! Mi az, amit te látsz? Hogy a vén kéjenc szemet vetett a barátnődre? Honnan tudnál bármit is? Azt hiszed, ettől már ismersz? Azt hiszed, fölöttem állsz erkölcsileg, csak mert udvariasan hátralépsz?! Azt hiszed, ezzel a fölényes jótékonykodással lekenyereztél?_

De a fiú félmosolyában nyoma sincs semmi ilyesminek, és ahogy jobban megnézi, még egyértelműbb a benne lévő félreérthetetlen, hátborzongató jóindulat. Ez megőrült! – kapja el zavartan a pillantását róla. Nem normális, ez tiszta sor. Vagy még mindig ugratja. Ó, ha egyszer elkaphatná… Potter elnézést kér Hermionétól, mondván, még ki kell csomagolnia valami fürdőszobabútort.

-Menj csak – szól utána Hermione -, holnap találkozunk. - És a világon már nincs sem Potter, sem Trelawney, csak ennek a lánynak a szája van. Gyorsan, nagyon gyorsan kell lejutniuk a lakosztályába…

-Jó estét, Miss Granger…

-Te sem akarsz már desszertet enni, ugye? – kérdezi a lány rekedt hangon.

-Hanyagolhatom. – Ez a ronda vörös szín talán már örökké az arcán marad, de most valahogy mégsem bánja… Egyforma szögben hajolnak egymás felé, és csak egy rövid pillanatra ér össze az ajkuk, _végre, végre, végre_; lázasan, reszketőn, szomjasan, összetapadni-akarón, _hihetetlen, micsoda vákuum van egy ilyen pici mozdulatban , _legalább annyi időre legyen képes elengedni, amíg magukra csuknak valamilyen ajtót, _bármilyet_…

A lány tépi szét a csókot, feláll, és ő azonnal utána. Mintegy vakon követi, nem a pince felé indul, bár Perselus ezen valahogy mégsem döbben meg. Csak a csarnok oldalsó kijáratánál áll meg körülnézni, de a kastély néptelennek tűnik, mint éjszaka… Egy, kettő, három emelet, ki tudja, mennyi, keze a lány karján, most már az sem érdekli, ha bárki meglátja. Sötétbarna faajtó előtt állnak, a falon pár méterrel arrébb függő portrén egy teltidomú, pink ruhás hölgy… Ez a torony! A Griffendél-toronyban állnak! Hermione kitárja az ajtót, és elszántan belép rajta, mintha szándékosan nem venne tudomást a mögötte tétovázó férfi feszültségéről. Tovább követi? Belép ebbe a griffendéles szentélybe a kedvéért? Perselus ismét a lány lecsupaszított gondolatait hallja, pedig akármire megesküdne, hogy szemkontaktus nélkül ez lehetetlen… i _hát jöjjön, bár jönne már, a szikár, csúszós meztelensége kell, az éhes, rablótempójú mozdulatai, és a szája, az ópium-csókja, a méreg-édességű, összeszorított szája, a romboló szerelme/i _és Perselus becsukja maga mögött az ajtót…. Ahogy a lány megfordul, tekintetében már nyoma sincs a józan észnek, még hozzá sem ért, de már betölti a szobát a sóhajos lihegésük, mintha a bőrük kizárólag csak azért lenne, hogy új és új borzongások fussanak végig rajta, szinte a semmitől, szinte a másik látványától csupán…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione megint nem emlékszik, hogy hogyan kerültek le róluk a ruhák, csak arra eszmél, hogy a földön térdelnek, hogy csípőjük sürgetően egymásnak feszül, hogy a saját derekát eltörhető fűszálnak érzi Perselus hosszú, csontos ujjai alatt, hogy a férfi ajkának lassú, spirális útja a mellén remegő ívbe hajtja a gerincét, hogy még többet és többet kínálhasson fel a szájnak, ami eddig egy könyörület nem ismerő ragadozóé volt, de most… most mindent megtesz, hogy az élvezettől a visszhangos zúgás a fülében még erősebb és a szeme előtt lüktető mélyvörös, hármas virágszirmok még élesebbek legyenek. A férfi a hátára dönti a szőnyegen, és ráhajol… Combjai, alhasa, ágyéka környékén olyan vibrálás, amilyen egyszerűen nem létezhet; és ahogy felnéz, egyenesen Perselus sötéten lobogó pillantásába, a borzongás végigömlik a testén, kipattan a mellbimbóin, kétségbeesett vággyal löki felfelé a csípőjét, és a férfi nem tétovázik… a lány bőre, a szemei, az orra, az ajka, minden érzékszerve ugyanazokat a gyönyörteljes, síkos érintéseket közvetíti kusza gomolyagokká oldódott elméjének, és már nincs tudatában a hangoknak sem, amiket kiad. A férfi szája és nyelve ráérősek, ó, milyen gyötrelmesen azok, és a lány, mielőtt befogadná Perselust, még arra gondol, hogy a boldogság színe talán mégsem a kék, mint azt tartják, hanem ez az izzó, mindent megsemmisítő, minden egyéb fényt magába nyelő, kéj-színű fekete.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Már nagyon régóta nézed… Sikerült eldönteni? Tetszik? – kérdezi játékos évődéssel a hangjában a lány, de Perselus mégis kihallja belőle az őszinte kíváncsiságot. Ezt a gyereket tényleg érdekli, mit gondol a lakosztályáról! Ez olyan hihetetlennek tűnik, hogy először fel sem fogja, hogy válaszolnia illene. Gyönyörű, meleg, otthon-barna az egész lakás, az ő pillantásának kicsit földöntúlian is az, bár ahány otthont - a szó valódi értelmében – látott ő életében… Mondja el őszintén, mennyire megrendült, amikor már mást is képes volt befogni a szemével a lányon kívül, és meglátta a csokoládébarna kandallóköveket? Mondja el, milyen vénemberes érzelgősség fogta el a gyöngéd, aranybarna csillogástól, ami akkor is visszaköszön rá minden alkalommal, amikor a szemébe néz? Nem, nem fogja. Maga felé fordítja Hermione elkomolyodó arcát, és beengedi az elméjét a falon, ami szinte mindig ott emelkedik a gondolatai, emlékei előtt. Engedi, hogy meglássa a sok-sok képet a kicsi, hosszú fekete hajú, sovány, sápadt kisfiúról, akire már alig emlékszik, és aki egy sötétbarna kandalló előtt térdepel, két apró kezét a köveken melengeti, és a lángokba nézve a maga különös, nem-egészen evilági módján vigasztalódik. Csöndben, szipogva sír, de közben ringatja is magát, arcán és vékony kis nyakán egy nagy, erőszakos tenyér nyomai. Ahogy a jó meleg lángokba mered, és végigsimítja a csillogóra koptatott mázas köveket, mintha már száradóban lennének a könnyei… _ Látod, Griffendéles? Innen volt ismerős a szemed. Egészen idáig nem tapasztaltam semmit, ami melegebb lett volna ennél a ragyogásnál. _

Miért érzi úgy, hogy többet nem is kell mondania? Látja, ahogy a lány megremegő szájjal, könnyezve kilép a fejéből, és a kezét tétován az arcához emeli. Perselus valami soha nem tapasztalt meghittséget, furcsa elfogódottságot érez, és maga sem hiszi el, amikor arcát a simogató tenyérbe hajtja. Szemei szorosan lehunyva, hogy ne is lássa a saját gyengeségét, ne kelljen szembesülnie vele, mennyire jólesik ez az érintés… Merlinre, soha senki nem vigasztalta még! És most, a sérelmek után csaknem negyven évvel ez a lány nem sajnálja, hanem mintha megérteni akarná, átvenni tőle a régi, poros fájdalmat, nem szánja, hanem _érte_ szomorú…

Zavartan, hogy talán megint túl sokat mutatott magából, el akarja fordítani a fejét, de ő nem hagyja. Tovább tartja a kezét az arca két oldalán, és visszaüzen: _ Bármennyire is szeretnéd, sosem leszel többé egyedül ezzel. Mert nem engedem. Mostantól, ha fájunk, együtt sírunk a kandalló előtt. _A gondolatot pici mosoly kíséri._ Egymást ringatjuk. Ugye?_

Nem tudja. Nem tud mást, csak azt, hogy ehhez a dologhoz most ugyanolyan eltökéltséggel fog ragaszkodni, mint életében eddig mindenhez. Mert sok ocsmány dolgot lehetne mondani róla, de azt, hogy hűtlen lenne, aligha. Hiszen milyen hűséges már negyven éve a magányához, a gyémántkemény páncélhoz az arca előtt, a hosszú évek munkájával felépített, egyetemes világutálatához… Hát most akkor, először életében, valami jóhoz is ragaszkodni fog. Az egyetlen jóhoz, amit útjába sodort az élet. A legjobb dologhoz, amit életében kapott.

_Ugye?_

Hosszú, reszkető sóhaj a válasza, mert mit lehet erre mondani? A sok álarcban járástól, állkapocs-összeszorítástól, az önfegyelemtől fáradt arcát úgy hajtja a lány ölébe, mint aki egy időre leteszi minden fegyverét.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hermione! Hermione, ébren vagy?

A halk szólongatásra nyitja ki a szemét. Harry az… De hol? Honnan szól? Nem kopogott az ajtón, és itt sincs a szobában. A fejében? Beletelik egy kis időbe, mire rájön, hogy az alig egy méterre lévő kandallóból hallja a hangot. Harry a szobájából szól!

Gyorsan végignéz a nappalin, ahol párnák, ruhadarabok hevernek szerteszét a reggeli napfényben… és a szőnyegen, mellette, ott fekszik Perselus. Hermione hatalmas megkönnyebbülésére Harry nem dugta be a fejét a tűzbe, csak átszólt rajta az ő szobájába. Ismét alig hiszi el a fiú tapintatát…

- Szia! Mi az? – hajol a tűzhöz.

- Az Odúba mentem, ne keress ebédnél, jó? Üzensz valamit?

- Semmit, a héten úgyis megyünk még… Köszi!

- Nincs mit. Szia! – Nem tudja nem észrevenni, hogy Harry sokkal halkabban beszél, mint szokott. Vajon Perselus miatt?

Hátranéz a mögötte szuszogó alakra. Félig hason, félig oldalt fekszik, résnyire nyitott szájjal, haja még mindig csapzott a tegnap esti mámortól, egyik karja a feje alatt. Megindító látvány ezt a hihetetlenül kemény, mindig fegyelmezett férfit ellazult arccal, természetes pózban látni; ilyen emberinek, ilyen esendőnek… Milyen harmonikus, sőt, egyenesen… szép ilyenkor! Igen, gondolja, _istenem,_ _szép, tényleg az, _sírni tudna, olyan boldog a felfedezésétől, _milyen simák most a kemény vonásai, nézd csak, ébredezik…_ Azért ébredt fel, mert nézte?

- Jó reggelt… Valaki járt itt?

- Hallottad? Azt hittem, alszol! – ragyog rá a lány.

- Nem hallottam semmit, viszont látom a kandalló előtt a port – emeli meg az egyik szemöldökét. Valóban, a rácson és a kikandikáló padlódeszkákon csipetnyi zöld por csillog, de ő, ha megátkozzák, sem vette volna észre.

- Harry szólt át, hogy elmegy Ronékhoz… - Riadtan abbahagyja, ahogy látja, hogy a férfi arca azonnal újra fegyelmezett kifejezést ölt, de Perselus még nem szól, csak megfeszíti az ajkait. – De nem nézett át a szobába, csak beszólt – nyugtatja meg gyorsan.

-Milyen megható… - húzza el a száját a férfi, és Hermione ideges lesz a gondolatra, hogy ebből a fintorból szoktak azok a vérlázítóan undok megjegyzések kibukkanni. Könyörgő, nagy szemekkel néz bele a fekete szemekbe, amelyekben már nyoma sincs sem álomnak, sem meghittségnek, csak valami rajtakapott, sarokba szorított, kirobbanni készülő düh lángol a mélyükön. Hosszú percekig nem szólnak… majd mintha a néma könyörgés lassan hatni kezdene, mintha a férfi enyhén elrestellné magát, újra megenyhül a pillantása, hosszú ujjú, nagy kezével szinte szomorúan borítja be a lány pici tenyerét.

-Jobb lesz, ha ebbe beletörődöm, igaz?

-Mibe? – Érti, természetesen, de kell, hogy a férfi kimondja, hogy végre szó legyen erről, mert minél tovább ott feszül köztük, annál rosszabb.

- Hogy Potter mindig is itt lesz. És Weasley is. Hogy attól, hogy mi… vagyunk, számotokra semmi nem változott. Hogy ők a… barátaid. És mindig is azok lesznek.

- Szeretnek engem, Perselus. És én is őket. Tudom, hogy ez neked elviselhetetlen gondolat, és hogy gyűlölöd Harryt, de… - kezdi újra, amit néhány hete Harryvel is, és egy egészen kicsit valóban reménykedik, hogy itt sem lesz egyértelmű igen a válasz, de hamar romba dőlnek a reményei.

- Így van. Nem hiszem, hogy ez valaha változna. Én utálom, mert ostoba, akár az apja, nagyszájú, akár a keresztapja, egy elkényeztetett, szemtelen kölyök, aki méltatlanul élvezi a rá irányuló figyelmet! Ő utál, mert… mindig is utált, és kész! Nem, ez nem fog változni. Sajnálom. – Az utolsó szavakat szinte hidegen mondja, de legalább nem néz rá közben, a szemben lévő falnak beszél.

- Harry nem utál téged, Perselus – mondja Hermione komolyan, és most egészen olyan a hangja, mint amikor Ront vagy Harryt oktatja a tanulás fontosságáról.

- És kül… Mi?!

- Nem utál téged.

- Hogyan? Azt akarod elhitetni velem, mindazok után, hogy… ahogyan… viselkedtünk egymással, hogy ő nem utál engem?! – Úgy néz rá, mint valamelyik súlyosan korlátolt elsőévesére bájitaltanról, a hangjából csöpög a gúny. Perselus sem változik

meg soha, az biztos. Szomorú, persze, de ettől egyetlen árnyalattal sem szereti kevésbé. Felsóhajt.

- Azt nem állítottam, hogy kedvel, és talán soha nem is fog, de… tisztel téged, Perselus. – Szándékosan úgy tesz, mintha nem hallaná a megvető horkantást. – Ismerem őt, mint saját magamat. Hallom, hogyan beszél rólad, és ez mostanában más, mint régen volt… Hallottam a védőbeszédét is a tárgyalásodon, és ha nem is mondta soha, még nekem sem, én tudom, hogy mindazok után, hogy… szóval, amin keresztülmentetek, te is, meg ő is, megtanult tisztelni téged. És hálás is neked, azt hiszem. Mert csak úgy győzhetett, hogy te… hogy megtettél… valamit, amit muszáj volt, valakinek, valamikor megtennie, és amire nem sokan lettek volna képesek. És ezt pontosan tudja ő is.

Tudja! Igen, persze… ez az, amit a legjobban utál abban a hülyegyerekben, ezt az álszerénységet. Hogy őneki mindig csak szerencséje volt, meg segítséget is kapott… Hogy oda ne… Bár, nem mintha nem lenne igaza…

A lány persze Albus meggyilkolására céloz, mi másra. Hogy ő _meg tudta tenni_… Ó, magasságos Merlin, ha tudná, hogy ennek semmi köze nem volt ahhoz, hogy Potternek segíteni tudjon… hogy ő legalább annyira akarta, hogy az a rohadék kígyó végre elpusztuljon, mint a kölyök… hogy az egészre Albus vette rá, a kölyök miatt, _mindkét_ kölyök miatt, és hogy mennyire, mennyire gyűlöli magát miatta még most is…

_ Olyannak ismersz, hogy ilyesmiben hazudnék? Hogy csak azért mondom, hogy mentegessem előtted? Vagy bárki előtt?_

Nem, persze, hogy nem… egek, nem igaz, hogy ez a pöttöm nő eléri, hogy szabályosan szégyellje magát! Úgy beszél, hogy az embernek az az érzése, hogy valahogy bölcsebb nála… mitől lehet? Ez lenne vajon az a híres jóság? A tisztesség? Amit ő ismer, Potter ismer, Albus ismert? Ami megkülönbözteti Perselus Pitont a normális emberektől? Ez az, amitől egyszerre szégyellni kezdi magát? Amitől kutatni kezd az okok után, hogy miért is utálják ők egymást? Na nem, ez nem lehet igaz! Álljon meg a menet!

Utálja, hát utálja. Hihetetlen, hogy egyáltalán hagyja magát elgondolkodni ezen!

Az az átkozott kölyök… Minden ott van az arcán, amitől egész felnőttkorában szabadulni igyekezett, minden! Miért is kellett idejönnie? Meglett volna anélkül, hogy valakinek a pofátlan tekintete újra meg újra beleverje az orrát a gyomorforgató diákéveibe. És ha ez még nem elég, a nyavalyás kis szájhőst az egész világ ünnepli, csak tudná, miért! Ha a Nagyúr a jóslat miatti félelmében nem választja ki őt, most minden bizonnyal csak az a vesztes hetedéves lenne, meglehetősen csökkent képességekkel, ami valóban. Ez az ő kiválasztottsága! Hogy egyenrangúként jelölte meg őt! Ebben sütkérezik már tizennyolc éve! És most emiatt kapta meg a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédését is… Na nem mintha érdekelné, de fogalmuk sincs, mit vállaltak… Mire akarja Potter megtanítani a diákjait? Hogyan üljenek fel a kedvező szelek hátára? Hogyan aknázzák ki szemrebbenés nélkül a körülményeiket? Hogyan ússzanak meg szabályszegéseket?!

„Nincs igazad" – szólal meg a fejében egy sok éve nem hallott, poros hangocska, amit rettenetes régen, még a Tom Denem előtti időkben használt néha lelkiismeret helyett. – „Nem csak jó hátszele volt, ugye tudod? Ugye igazából mindig is tudtad? Talán ezért is utálod ennyire. Ostoba, az igaz, de vakmerő is, sőt, megkockáztatom, szinte bátor… mégiscsak kiállt Vele, nem emlékszel?"

„Hallgass! Régen halott vagy, mit akarsz te itt?"

Mit művel vele ez a lány?! A végén szabályos lelkiismereti kérdést fog csinálni Potterből!

Ő megint egyenesen a szemébe néz, nem kapja el a tekintetét, pedig nem lehet most jó vele farkasszemet nézni… _Azt is tudja, hogy nem érte csináltad. Hogy legalább annyira tetted magadért, mint Dumbledore-ért, Dracóért vagy bármelyikünkért. De ettől sem tisztel kevésbé _– üzeni.

- A lelkiismeretemet akarod felébreszteni? Mert akkor rossz emberrel kezdtél… - mosolyodik el keserűen, és állja Hermione meghökkent tekintetét. Meglepte, hogy megszólalt, igaz? Hát, ami azt illeti, saját magát is. Abban biztos volt, hogy ez a téma előbb-utóbb elő fog kerülni, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy már felkészült rá.

- Tudod, hogy nem. Csak azt akartam, hogy tudd, mert… mert ő sosem mondaná el neked, egyszerűen… nem bírná megtenni. De tudnod kell. Amit te végigcsináltál, éveken keresztül, azt egyetlen általam ismert ember sem bírta volna, még Dumbledore sem; és borzasztó, hogy senki nem érti meg, hogy még mindig van, aki elítél érte, mert nem lát az orránál tovább, és hogy egyáltalán senki sem köszönte meg, soha, mindenki csak Harryt ünnepli… - Elcsuklik a hangja, és Perselus látja rajta, hogy megint attól retteg, hogy túl messzire ment. Igen, persze, ez a mező azért ingoványos… Mégis, sikerül annyira összeszednie magát, hogy ne tűnjön túl mesterkéltnek a vállrándítása.

- Nincs szükségem senki köszönetére. Nem értük tettem. _Azt akartam _, hogy meghaljon. Hogy a kölyök végezzen vele, és így vagy úgy, de érjen véget ez az évtizedes pokol… Ezért hurcoltam az információkat. Ezért tettem meg, amit Dumbledore kért. Hogy a remek kis gépezete tovább működhessen, immár az alkotó nélkül, hogy csak a – szárazat, keserűt fúj - … f_eláldozható _csavarok potyogjanak ki belőle. És nem volt ebben semmi olyasmi, amit te látsz bele… Nekem egyszerűen volt hozzá gyomrom, mert… mert már számtalanszor megtettem előtte. Erre nem büszke az ember, és inkább hálás, ha nem emlegetik… - Amikor befejezi, szinte már gyengéd a hangja.

- Ez nem gyomor kérdése, Perselus. Dumbledore hitt benned, és azt hiszem, kedvelt is. És tudom, hogy te is felnéztél rá, talán… ragaszkodtál is hozzá. Jó volt hozzád, akkor is, amikor őrültnek nézték ezért. Mi igazából el sem tudjuk képzelni, egyikünk sem, mit élhettél át akkor… és utána… amikor mindenki azt hitte, hogy…

- Te nem – néz a lányra, és reméli, hogy a melegség, ami erre a gondolatra a szíve környékére kúszott, valamennyire látható a szemében.

- Az más.

- Mennyiben?

- Én… elfogult voltam – pirul el a szív-arc egy pillanatra. – Ez a mi… szóval… ez nem igazán függött attól, hogy Voldemorté vagy-e, vagy sem…

- Hogy érted ezt?

- Úgy, hogy én… nem tudtam, miért tetted, de… ha kiderült volna, hogy csak Voldemort parancsára, vagy bosszúból, vagy bármi más okból, akkor sem vártalak volna vissza kevésbé. Szóval én nem számítok bele…

- Micsoda? Te… akkor is, hogyha…

- Akkor is. Miért csodálkozol ezen? Amikor megkaptalak, akkor sem voltam még biztos benne, melyik oldalon állsz, bár igaz, hogy voltak sejtéseim…

Perselus most már szinte szédül. Nem lehet igaz, ez nem lehet, meg fog süketülni a szívdobogásától! Ha ma is egy utolsó, aljas gyilkos lenne, a lány akkor is itt feküdne mellette, a kezében tartva az arcát?! Ha még mindig vallaná Tom Denem tanait, amiket egykor oly bőszen vallott? Akkor is neki adta volna ezt a melegen ragyogó, kápráztató fényt, ami benne van, meg a pompázatos fiatal testét? Mit tett Perselus Piton, hogy ezt érdemli cserébe?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nem mondtam el neki a teljes igazat, mert nem is bírtam volna, de sosem gondoltam, hogy ezen így megdöbben… Mit gondolt, hogy egy rávetített képbe szerettem bele? Hogy ez csak valamiféle griffendéles rajongás a fényes páncélú lovag iránt? Hogy nem láttam benne minden rosszat már akkor is, amikor még reményem sem volt rá, hogy egyszer az enyém lehet? Dehogyisnem láttam! Járt-kelt a kastélyban, megkeserítette az életemet, meg a többi diákét, savanyú volt, rosszindulatú, bizalmatlan, igazságtalan, rémületes, és kampósorrú… azzal a kegyetlen gúnymosollyal, amitől az emberben hátrahőköl a lélek. Aztán egyszer csak arra jöttem rá, hogy kell nekem. Kell, savanyúan, rosszindulatúan, bizalmatlanul, igazságtalanul, ijesztően, kampósorrúan, kegyetlenül, csúnyán, gyönyörűn, és Dumbledore gyilkosaként… Istenem, hogyan hihette, hogy gyilkosként nem kellene?_

Hogy bírta ki a csata után azt a két hónapot, amikor az egész varázsvilág Perselust üldözte? Amikor lépten-nyomon azt hallotta az iskolában is, meg Ronéknál az ikrektől is, akik beléptek az aurori különítménybe, hogy csak kapnák már el azt a rohadék gyilkost? Hogy bírta, hogy senkinek, senkinek nem beszélhetett róla? Ginnynek sem, Harrynek sem, Ronnak sem, a szüleinek sem… Hogyan?_ Egyszerűen, _gondolja, _úgy, hogy nem hallottad meg őket. Hogy elbújtál a fejedben, képzelt és valódi képek mögé, régi csókokról, meg azokról a mormogó, feszült, lesütött szemű félmondatokról, amiket néha váltottatok, és nem voltál hajlandó arra gondolni, hogy talán nem is él már, vagy ha él is, menekül, és lehet, hogy retteg, és egyedül van, megint, mint mindig, örökké egyedül…_

_Persze nem beszéltük meg, nem jutottunk el odáig, hogy Harryről érdemben, igazán beszélni tudjunk, de most nem is bánom. Tudja, hogy Harry mit gondol róla, még ha nem is hiszi el igazán, és ez egyelőre elég. Várok. Ha másban nem is, abban igazán jó vagyok, úgy tűnik… Történetek vannak a szemében, amiket valamikor biztosan el akar majd mondani. Nekem pedig itt van az egész életem, hogy meghallgathassam. _


	6. Opálüveg  6 fejezet

6. fejezet

- Köszönöm, Mrs. Weasley.

- Jó étvágyat, kis drágáim! A leves lehet, hogy még egy kicsit forró… - tartja Harry tányérja fölé a pálcáját, majd egy gyors bűbáj után folytatja a duruzsolást. – Nem, éppen jó lesz. Á, odanézzetek, Ron nemsokára hazaér!

Mind a furcsa családi órára néznek, amelyen most a Ront ábrázoló mutató lassan megindul az Odú felirat felé. A következő percben hangos dörrenés kíséretében vöröshajú barátjuk bucskázik ki a kandallóból.

- Mi a szösz? – kérdezi köszönés helyett. – Titeket is látni errefelé?

- Ne légy ilyen, Ron! Tudod, hogy Harryéknek rengeteg dolguk van már ilyenkor! Hiszen Ginnyt is tanítani fogják, igaz-e? – néz szinte anyai büszkeséggel Harryre.

- Én nem, Mrs. Weasley –mondja Harry zavartan mosolyogva, talán századszorra.

- Ó, jaj, persze, persze, kincsem. Ne haragudj, mindig elfelejtem… De attól még ez egy nagyon felelősségteljes és komoly állás. És a tiéd is, Hermione. Annyira büszke vagyok rátok!

- És rám nem vagy az? Én is felelősségteljes vagyok, meg minden! – húzza ki magát vigyorogva Ron, de állítása kissé komikusan hat a lilás zúzódással a bal szeme alatt. – Mi a kaja?

- Edd meg, és ne kérdezz-leves. Szalvéta! – kántálja, hátra sem nézve a tűzhelytől, miközben nyurga fia a fölöslegesnek ítélt asztalkendőt nagy ívben a széktámlára hajítja.

- Sziasztok – köszön most már rájuk mosolyogva monoklis barátjuk.

- Milyen szép színes a képed, Ron – veregeti hátba Harry elismerően.

- Dugulj el. Harci sérülés. Mi van veletek?

- Uhh, ne is kérdezd! Hermione beköltözött a könyvtárba, és engem is bezár oda naponta négy-öt órára.

- Nem igaz, annyit még sosem bírtál ki ott! Tudod, mit csinál tanulás helyett? Sakkozik Flitwickkel.

- Mmmm, haladáf, haver! Mmmtam én, hogy te még fokra vifed! – lelkendezik a fiú tele szájjal, majd hatalmasat nyel, és ügyet sem vetve Hermione égnek emelt tekintetére, folytatja. – Ezt a múltkor nem is mondtad! Tud az öreg, mi? Egyszer engem is úgy elvert, de úgy… valamelyik karácsonykor. Sose heverem ki…

- És te? Mikor meccseltek? – kérdezi meg a lány, hogy ne Harryre várjon a feladat.

- Ó, csak három hét múlva lesz az első, mert rajtam kívül még két új játékos van, és azt mondták, hogy össze kell szoknunk. De jó is így, mert elég kemény lesz az első ellenfél… a Doveri Dervisekkel megyünk a középdöntőért.

- Olvastam a múltkor, hogy hogy elverték a Porpicyt. Kössétek fel, öreg…

- Náluk van a legjobb őrző Angliában. Ha tudnátok… Mindenki odavan érte. Nem győzzük az edzésen ráragadt csajokat elüldözni – vigyorodik el Ginny az asztal Harry felőli végén. - És még nincsenek is meccsek…

- Szállj le rólam… Egyetlen csaj jött, és az is csak… ööö… az öccse seprűje miatt… És nem is az edzésről, hanem a faluból – védekezik kigyulladt füllel Ron, de hiába, Harry és Ginny már vásottan vigyorognak, és Hermionénak is nehezére esik fegyelmezni az arcvonásait. Elképzeli, ahogy Ront valami átlátszó indokkal megszólítja egy szurkolólány, a lapátkezű fiú pedig zavartan, hosszú orrát vakargatva felajánlja a segítségét… talán Ronnak többet használ majd ez az állás, mint gondolták. Hermione egyelőre még nem meri beleélni magát semmibe, de vöröshajú barátja zavara mindenesetre sejteni engedi, hogy a látogatás nem volt éppen ellenére. Semmit a világon nem kíván jobban ebben a percben, mint ennek a furcsa, kölyöklelkű, rendíthetetlenül víg, rettenetesen szeretnivaló fiúnak a boldogságát.

- És hogy hívják? – kérdez rá komolykodva Harry.

- Mit tudom én! Egyetlenegyszer láttam, és csak megnéztem annak a kölyöknek a seprűjét. A többiekét is mindig én szerelem… George-ékkal sokat bütyköltünk, míg itthon laktak, meg minden… - motyogja zavartan.

- Szőke? – kérdi Harry, továbbra is meglehetősen álszent képpel.

- Fekete. De nem beszélhetnénk másról?

- Egyetek inkább! Utána is ráértek beszélgetni, kihűl az ebéd!

- Miért? Meddig maradtok?

- Csak vacsorára akarunk visszamenni – siet a válasszal Hermione, hogy elejét vegye a kellemetlen témáknak. Ron hálásan elvigyorodik, és tovább lapátol, de amikor senki sem figyel, kutatva visszanéz Hermionéra. Az elmúlt néhány hét enyhe távolságtartása mintha oszlana a tekintetéből, bár még mindig nem ugyanaz, mint előtte volt. _Persze. Nem oldódhat meg minden… Mrs. Weasley sem ugyanolyan, mint volt, Ron sem, de talán nem is kell olyannak lenniük, nem? Talán azzal, hogy annyi minden változott az életemben egy év leforgása alatt, ilyen változások is együtt járnak. Harryvel szorosabbá, Ronnal mássá vált a kapcsolatom. Máshová megyek haza a Roxfortban. Ginny a tanítványom. McGalagony a kollégám. És Perselus… Jól van ez így? Nem bűn ez, ezekbe a változásokba így beletörődni? Nem passzivitás? Nem hűtlenség? _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kopogás. Hermione letette a vastag tanításmódszertan könyvet az ölébe, és kissé szórakozottan meredt a bejárati ajtóra. Ki lehet? Harry nem szokott kopogni. Sőt, általában ajtót nyitni se igen szokott. Perselus nemrég ment le a laborba. Akkor…

- Igen?

Harry lépett a szobába, tenyerén egy lapos dobozzal, amire valaki fehér kendőt borított.

- Szia! Egyedül vagy?

- Harry, gyere már be! – mosolyodott el végül. – Nem szoktál te ilyeneket megkérdezni!

- Most azért kicsit más a helyzet, Mione. Nem akarok Pitonnal épp nálad összefutni(.) – vigyorodott el picit még mindig feszülten a fiú.

- Most jöttél vissza?

- Aha. Mrs. Weasley küldött neked is sütit. Marha finom, Ronnal nem is akartunk hagyni neked.

- Megrendítő az önzetlenségetek. Ülj már le! Ne izgulj, Perselus a laborban van, Kalapkúra-bájitalt főz Poppynak. – Csodálkozott magán, milyen fesztelenül tudja már kimondani Harry előtt a férfi keresztnevét. Kicsit azért groteszk volt a helyzet: úgy beszélt, mintha ők ketten, mondjuk, férj és feleség, Harry meg egy családi barát lenne. Ettől kis híján vigyorognia kellett.

- Te már megint tanulsz? – nézett Harry a könyvre az ölében.

- Persze! Ezért vagyunk itt, nem?

- Igen, hogyne, tudom, csak… én azt gondoltam, hogy azért ejtőzhetünk egy kicsit. Korán van még, nem?

- Nekem nagyon sok mindent át kell még néznem, és már csak két hetünk van! Sokkal előbb kellett volna elkezdenünk, csak… De persze nem fogok állandóan a könyvtárban ülni, ahogy Ron gondolja… - mondta gyorsan. - Különben hogy van?

- Még mindig egy kicsit monoklis. De jól áll neki, megy a szeme színéhez. Mrs. Weasley abba sem hagyta a sopánkodást, amíg ott voltam. Egyébként hiányolt téged.

- És Ron?

- Hát, nem nagyon beszéltünk… arról. De most sem látszott, hogy bármiért is neheztelne rád. És szerintem a múltkor már majdnem ugyanolyan volt veled, mint amilyen szokott lenni, nem?

- Nem tudom. Én néha még érzem rajta, hogy nem nagyon tud mit kezdeni… vele. Bár volt valami a régi Ronból a szemében a múltkor, ebédnél, meg utána, fönt a szobájában…

- Hát, most sem mondta ki Piton nevét egyszer sem, de azt hiszem… Nem is tudom. Ma is beszélt arról a csajról. Csak úgy, olyan átlátszó fölényességgel, tudod, mintha nem is lenne fontos, megemlítette, hogy mostanában ott van minden csapatedzésen. Olyan érdekes, régen azért elég sokszor volt úgy, hogy amit veled nem beszélt meg, mert ugye… te lány vagy, azokat elmondta nekem. De mostanában mintha… nem lennének ilyenek.

- Igen, egy kicsit másmilyen lett. De nézd, valami eszembe jutott. Végül is dolgozó ember lett, ha úgy nézzük – mosolyodott el. - Valóra vált a vágya, hogy kilépjen a testvérei árnyékából. Végre úgy lehet önmaga, hogy közben még elismerést is kap érte. Ginny mondta, hogy a csapattársai is imádják, folyton bulizni hívják. És máris itt ez a lány… még ha nem is jelent semmit, akkor is látszik, hogy az élet nem állt meg azzal, hogy a sulinak vége, meg hogy már nem vagyunk folyton együtt… Egyszer csak mindenki körberajongja. Nem hiszem, hogy ezektől a dolgoktól nem változik meg egy olyan ember, aki egész életében szomjazta ezt. Nem?

- Lehet, hogy igazad van. De tudod, mit? Ha az, hogy Ron végre megtalálta a… - igazi, hamisítatlan, szögletes Harry-vigyor - számítását, azzal jár, hogy egy kicsit… más lett velünk szemben is, akkor én… én azt hiszem, nem bánom.

Hermione hosszan hallgatott. Meg akarta köszönni Harrynek, hogy ezt mondta… hogy kimondott valamit, amit ő nem biztos, hogy képes lett volna, mert ebben a mondatban volt valami… valami _elengedés_. Valami olyasmi, ami miatt igazolva érezte azt a fura érzést a vonaton. Azt, hogy ha Ron elmegy mellette, miután kiderül róla az igazság, akkor sem fogja visszatartani. Azt a különös sorsszerűséget a beletörődésében, amit akkor nem értett, és ami miatt bűntudata volt, amióta csak átfutott az agyán. Lehet, hogy Ron már nem lesz ugyanolyan tagja a Triónak, lehet, hogy a Trió mint olyan, szintén nem marad örökké fenn, de Ron most… jól van. Megkockáztatta, egyenesen boldog. Vagy majdnem az. Mindenesetre jobban _a helyén van_, mint diákévei alatt bármikor. És szereti őket. Őt is. Talán nem kell mindennek mindig az általuk elképzelt sémákba illeszkednie.

Meg akarta köszönni… de aztán csak megszorította Harry kezét, és rámosolygott. És bármilyen hihetetlennek tűnt, volt egy olyan furcsa érzése, hogy a fiú értette, ami most végbement benne.

- Veled minden oké?

Igen, ez Harry. Bárki más azzal kezdte volna a témát, hogy _Nálad aludt? És mi van? Mi lesz?_, meg hasonlókkal, de Harry nem. Most is úgy kérdezett, mintha semmit sem kérdezett volna, ha akar, válaszol rá, ha nem akar, csak megvonja a vállát. Amióta az igazgató meghalt, Harry valahogy… ilyen volt. És valószínűleg a csaták, a győzelem, a béke, a varázsképességeinek megváltozása is rajtahagyta a nyomát. Ez a Harry kicsit közelebb is állt Hermionéhoz, mint a régi. Dumbledore halála után mindhárman borzalmasan talajvesztettek voltak, de helyzetéből adódóan Hermione, ha lehet, még nyomorultabbul érezte magát, mint a fiúk. És, ha nem is tudott mindarról, ami a lányban dúlt, Harry segített neki a legtöbbet ezzel az új csöndességével, a készséggel, hogy amikor csak szükség volt rá, vigasztaló legyen, valahogy… _felnőtt _legyen, és ott legyen mellette. Egykorúak voltak, Hermione néha mégis úgy érezte, hogy gondját viselik, mint egy gyereknek. Úgy gömbölyítette akkor be fázós kis félelmeit a kócos fiú gondoskodása alá, mint valami hatalmas, föléboruló esernyő alá a hideg esőben. És most… _Veled minden oké?_ Csak ő képes ennyi mindent egy ilyen egyszerű kérdésbe belesűríteni.

- Beszéltünk… rólad, Harry – kezdte el hirtelen, maga sem tudta, miért.

- Rólam? Ti rólam beszélgettek, ha együtt vagytok?! – Viccelődő hangja mögött ott volt az egyértelmű üzenet: _Ha mégsem akarod elmondani, még mindig terelhetjük ezt a témát másfelé…_ De nem. Már elkezdte. Hermione nagy levegőt vett, és folytatta.

- Nem tudom, volt-e bármi értelme is, de elmondtam neki, mit gondolsz róla, és… hogy te már nem gyűlölöd többé. Meg hogy egyfajta… tiszteletet érzel iránta azért, amit csinált, szóval, hogy nem ítéled el, és…

- Nem ítélem el? Nos, ami azt illeti, a rengeteg pontlevonást soha életemben nem felejtem el neki, és még mindig egy rémesen undok alaknak tartom, de… viccen kívül, Hermione… Soha nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen bátorság, ilyen… lelkierő létezik. Ennyi lemondás saját magadról. Mert, ha belegondolsz, ő majdnem húsz évig nem élt másnak, csak a Rendnek és Dumbledore-nak. Saját élete egyáltalán nem volt, azt hiszem. Mindent ezért, ennek érdekében tett; úgy élt, ahogy egy tökéletes kémnek kellett. Egy szótlan csavarnak Dumbledore nagyszerű Tervében…

- Pontosan ugyanilyen szavakat használt ő is… - tűnődött hangosan a lány.

- Hmm… - Harry szórakozottan babrálta a süteményestányér szélét. - Tudod, Mio, néha azt gondolom, mi azért gyűlöltük egymást annyira, mert valójában nagyon is hasonlóak vagyunk.

- Ezt hogy érted? – De már ahogy megkérdezte, értette is, mire gondolhat Harry.

- A sorsunk. A gyerekkorunk, a sok… megaláztatás, a magány… Csak neki nem volt ilyen szerencséje, mint nekem veletek. Ha én is annyira egyedül lettem volna egész életemben, és az egyetlen valódi kapcsolatom Dumbledore lett volna - akinek, mint tudjuk, inkább voltunk időzített bombák, mint egyenrangú társak -, ki tudja, én milyenné váltam volna?

- Szóval akkor… nem bánod, hogy elmondtam?

- Nem bánom, Mione. Nem, mert én soha nem lettem volna képes rá. Ahhoz azért túl sok volt az a hét év. És igazad van, kell, hogy legalább egyvalaki elmondja ezt neki. Megszolgálta, azt hiszem, ezt a tiszteletet bőven. Te meg egyél már, mert én fogom ezt is megenni! – nyúlt egy újabb diós kosárka felé fenyegetően.

- Szó sem lehet róla! És most te mesélj. Ginny mikor jön át újra?

- Mi megyünk. Mrs. Weasley vasárnapra is meghívott ebédre.

- Megint? – mosolygott a lány.

- Megint. És hát… a manókaja sem rossz, de ilyen sütit nem tudnak…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minerva is visszajött már. Öt nap, és olyan zsúfolt lesz az iskola megint, mint lenni szokott. Még öt nap csönd.

Perselus tulajdonképpen nem szerette a tanévkezdést, mert mindig eszébe juttatta, milyen sokféle új diák jöhet minden évben. És, gondolta elhúzott szájjal, ritkán esik meg, hogy kellemes meglepetés éri a felhozatalt illetően. Kollégái sokszor tartották rossz tanárnak azért, mert azonnal kiemelkedő képességeket vár el minden új diáktól. Pedig igazából nem erről volt szó. Perselus maga sem hitte, hogy olyan istenáldotta őspedagógus lenne, és nem, valóban nem kedvelte a kölyköket, viszont sosem lohadó tűzzel rajongott a tárgyáért, és valljuk be, halálra idegesítette, ha egy ostoba elsőéves három sikertelen főzés után haszontalan és unalmas tárgynak titulálta a bájitaltant. Évtizedekig ez az egyetlen dolog jelentette neki a kibontakozás lehetőségét: egyedül a laborjában volt alkalma néha úgy érezni magát, mint egy gyerek érezheti, akit _hagynak_ játszani, és ebbe a már-már szent szerelembe érzett beletaposni mindannyiszor, amikor azokat a közönyös értetlenséggel maguk elé bámuló gyerekeket meglátta. Nem értette őket. Na nem mintha valaha is vette volna a fáradságot, hogy megpróbálja…

De ez a mostani évkezdet egyéb próbatételt is jelent majd: a visszatérő tanári karból egyedül Hagrid volt tudatában a kettejük kapcsolatának, és ahogy Hermione elmesélte, ő is illetlenül nagyot döbbent rajta. Mi lesz a többi tanár reakciója, ha ráébrednek, mi van közte és e között a ragyogó fiatal kolléga között? Az igazat megvallva maga sem hitte, hogy Bimba vagy Flitwick még nem gyanítanak semmit, különösen azok után, hogy a közös étkezések alkalmával változatlanul mellé ül le a lány, sőt, amikor ő később érkezik, sem ülnek a többi tanár mellé, hanem szabadon hagyják a helyét Potterrel. Ezt ugyan még vehetik tiszteletteljes odafordulásnak, de amikor nebulókkal lesz tele minden folyosó - és nem voltak illúziói, tudta, hogy ez nem feltétlenül ér véget a takarodóval -, hamar híre megy majd a kapcsolatuknak.

Mégis, mindennek ellenére, vagy talán épp ezért, valami egészen új, ködös, de kétségkívül bizsergető izgalom volt éledőben a lelke legmélyén. Kimondani magában ezt, hogy aggodalmai vannak egy kapcsolata jövőjéről, neki, Perselus Pitonnak, valami sohasem tapasztalt érzés volt. Hiszen, Merlinre, _van_ valami, ami miatt aggódnia, amire vigyáznia kell! Életében nem ismert ilyeneket, és most szigorúan fegyelmezett vonásai, kifelé mutatott zord álarca mögött hihetetlen izgalmak dúltak. Ha valaha kíváncsi volt, szánalmas, semmilyen tárgy-léte során, milyen lehet _valóban_ élni, hát most megtudhatta. Ilyen kellemes gyötrelmeket, ilyen kalandokat élnek át a normális emberek nap mint nap? És az ő szívük vajon bírja? Perselus néha úgy érezte, hogy az ő ritkán használt, rozsdalepte ketyegője nem is erre van tervezve. Úgy dobálta a gyönyörűség, a kétség, a féltés, és igen, egyre gyakrabban az öröm, a várakozás, talán egyenesen a _remény_, mint egy megbolondult hullámvasút. Nem hitte, hogy egyszer még esélye lehet ezeket megtapasztalni, így nem is készülhetett fel rá, és most, mint egy járni tanuló gyerek, úgy botladozott, saját magát is megdöbbentő lelkesedéssel, ezen a páratlanul ingoványos területen. Volt ott persze még töméntelen sok bizalmatlanság, szarkazmus, gyűlölet, gyanakvás, rosszindulat, és biztos volt benne, hogy nagy részük vele fog a sírba menni, de egyre többször döbbent rá, a lány egy-egy mozdulatára, mondatára, tekintetére, hogy már nem is igen akar ellenállni ezeknek a bosszantóan kellemes hullámoknak.

Kifelé nézett a pinceablakon, de nemigen látta az odabűvölt fenyőerdőt a gondolataitól, amelyek most legalább olyan kuszák, összevisszák voltak. Ma csak vacsoránál fogja látni, mert megint Weasleyéknél tölti a napot, de már most olyan izgatott, mint egy tizenéves. Nevetnie kellett magán, _öregem, ez nem te vagy, _tárta szét a lelkében élő pinceszörny tanácstalanul a karját, _nevetsz, te tényleg nevetsz, méghozzá anélkül, hogy ezt valami különösen csúnya átok kiszórása előzné meg, menj fel Poppyhoz, mert aggódom érted… _És az volt a legviccesebb, hogy igazából, egészen őszintén, nem bánta a szörnyeteg aggodalmait. Ki tudja, még a végén hasonlóvá válik azokhoz a kinti emberekhez, akik nem vakok az ilyesmire, most mégsem bánta ezt. És fogalma sem volt, miért.

Csak azt érezte, hogy ez olyan… jó, bár nem volt egészen biztos benne, hogy tudja, mit jelent a szó. Mert például jó dolog, ha az ember békésen elpepecsel a kutatásaival, azt ismeri. Jó dolog egy remek könyv, egy érett whisky, de ezek az új élmények nem voltak egy oldalon emlegethetőek azokkal. Tehát, gondolta, a jót igazából nem ismerte. Eddig. De most öt óra, és a lány hét előtt érkezik. Mi a fenét csináljon addig?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Itt vagy?

- Amint látod… Hát te? Ma nem vacsorázol?

- Kerestelek a lakásban. Valami sürgős munka?

Na, most mit mondjon? Hazudja, hogy Poppy bízta meg valamivel, vagy vallja be, hogy csak az időt próbálta elütni valahogy, amíg megérkezik? Na nem, azt azért mégse. Hümment egyet, értse a lány, ahogy akarja.

- Segítsek?

- Lombikokat mosni? Van erre egy kiváló bűbáj, másodéves tananyag. _Suvickus_nak hívják. Ha nem ismernéd, gyakorolhatjuk… - dünnyögi.

- Undok mardekáros! Honnan tudjam, hogy már végeztél?

- A fiolákból nem volt gyanús?

- Mi ez? Élénk fűzöld bájital, sűrű, rostos… - gondolkodik hangosan. - Gyomorrontás elleni?

- Bravó, Miss Granger! Egy pont a Griffendélnek.

- Megejtő a bőkezűsége, tanár úr. És a Mardekár mennyit kapott volna érte?

- Tízet, természetesen. A Mardekár más elbírálás alá esik. Az az én házam.

- Jogos, professzor.

- Megfigyelése továbbra is helytálló, kisasszony – vigyorodik el hihetetlen önelégültséggel.

Meg sem fordult még, háttal mormogja az ostobaságokat a lánynak, mégis érzi a labort lassan elborító illatot, ami vele érkezett. Küzd ellene, hogy a vaníliához hasonló, édes kipárolgás ne juttassa ismét eszébe azt, amit mindig, de persze hiába. Egymás után villannak elé a képek arról a bő egy évvel ezelőtti éjszakáról, amikor úgy botladoztak át a lakosztályába a keskeny ajtón, hogy később nem is emlékeztek rá. Csak furcsa színek rémlenek, ködök, meg ez az illat, aztán egy vékony csukló az ujjai alatt, majd az, hogy ott állnak egymással szemben, és a vad gyönyör… Az üres lombik nagyot koppan a hosszú asztalon, közvetlenül a pálca után, gallérja egyszerre szűkké válik, és a vére mintha kétszer olyan gyorsan száguldana az ereiben, ahogy megérzi a cirógató ujjakat a tarkóján… ezt sosem fogja megérteni, hogy mit eszik a lány az ő haján, de észrevette, hogy azok a mohó ujjak valahogy mindig azt találják meg fogódzóként a gyönyörben… ki tudja, miért. _Légy már eszednél, vacsoraidő van, nem adhattok okot a gyanúra_, akarja gondolni, _különben is, nyitva van az ajtó, állítsd le a lányt_… Ó, persze. Ó, igen, hogyne. Le fogja… Leállítja, csak még ezeket a kis gombokat itt… olyan íze van a mellének, amin érezni még a reggeli fürdést, de az egész napot is, enyhe sós íz a nyárvégi naptól, ami a ruhákon át melegítette a bőrét, igen, mégis van abszolút gömbölyűség, ki is akarta bebizonyítani, hogy nem létezik? Mindegy… Olyan bódító ez a tenyerét kitöltő tökéletesség, az élő, párálló melegével, a fel-felhullámzó illatával, a simaságával, az először szégyellős, puharózsaszín, majd sötétbordóra csattanó bimbókkal, hogy egyszerűen képtelen másra gondolni. Halk nyöszörgés a lány válasza a kényeztetésre, most azonnal fel kéne ültetnie a laborasztalra, letépni róla ezt a könnyű szoknyát és itt helyben magáévá tenni, de persze ezt nem lehet… menni kell… hová is kell menni? Mindegy, most már ez is mindegy. Már a lány is remeg a vágytól, fogai összekoccanak, ahogy engedelmesen megnyíló combjai közé csúsztatja a kezét. Forró, síkos nedvesség várja a lányban türelmetlenségtől reszkető ujjait, és valami követelő, borzalmas erejű, örvényes vákuum. A mozdulat, mellyel ráemeli a csípőjét az asztalra, egyetlen, gyönyörteljesen, gyötrelmesen lassú ütemmé olvad azzal, ahogy a fehérneműjét félrehúzva beléhatol, Hermione tenyerére támaszkodva hátrahanyatlik, és valami zokogáshoz hasonló hangot hallat, amint előrelendül benne, ó, megint kihozta belőle, ez a test mindig kihozza az ősállatot, hát mit művel, így kell ennek a lánynak a szerelem? Ilyen vadászó, őrült tempóval, ilyen kizsákmányoló lendülettel? Aligha… De valahol, halványan a tudata mélyén némi ködös önutálattal kísérve érzi, hogy itt, most, ebben a zakatoló gyönyörűségben ez is mindegy már. Ráhajol a lányra, hogy lássa a kéjtől eltorzult, mégis gyönyörű arcot, a minden egyes lökésével tébolyult öntudatlanságban felfénylő szemeket, hogy a bőrébe rezegjenek át az apró, sóhajtó sikolyok; Hermione félig lehunyt pillái alatt most csak a szeme fehérje látszik, tekintete minden bizonnyal már az érkező orgazmussal néz szemközt; igen, ismét egyszerre reszketnek bele a gyönyörbe egy elképzelhetetlen, megsemmisítő erejű, percekig táguló izomrándulásban, aztán csak az ernyedés, a sejtjeikben megkondított harang módjára fel-felrezdülő zsibbadás vár… és sokáig marad. Kavics az egyre halványabb gyűrűket vető tóban…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sosem bírnak várni. Nem létezik. Úgy sodorja el őket minden alkalommal, mint a dagály a pálcikányi fadarabokat. Nem tudja, hogy a lány hogy van vele, de ő soha életében nem hitte volna, hogy az érzékiségnek ilyen iszonyatos hatalma lehessen. Ahogy a lány bőre megérinti az övét, a világ egyszerűen megszűnik, egyetlen pillanat alatt, és nem marad a helyén más, csak ez a pusztító, sötét, állati kéjvágy. Hihetetlen. Annyi éven át gyakorolta az önfegyelmet, az uralmat a teste lealacsonyító követelései fölött, és most itt van. Tudta, persze, hogy fontos, hogy az emberi test egészséges működéséhez kell is a szexualitás, és még csak szeméremmel sem gondolt soha erre a szükségletére. Amikor már nagyon időszerű volt, elintézte, gyorsan, személytelenül, szavak, nevek, arcok nélkül. Ahogyan evett, hogy tovább mozoghasson, aludt, hogy másnap éber legyen. Nagyjából ennyit jelentett számára a teste, vagy az utóbbi években, idő, energia híján még ennyit sem. De ez… úgy tört elő ez a pokoli, soha nem ismert sürgetés belőle minden alkalommal, hogy teljes döbbenettel szemlélte. Alávalóság? Állatiasság? Ó, igen, az. Mégsem tud tenni ellene, és nem is akart, dehogy akart, inkább valami imádó, áhítatos, borzongós csodálattal szemlélte ezt az erőt, ami, úgy tűnt, még a varázserőnél is döbbenetesebb hatalommal rendelkezett. Mindig úgy gondolt az emberi testre, a saját testére is, mint egy kitartó gépezetre, amely, ha megadják neki a megfelelő táplálékot, és kellőképpen kordában tartják, egészen pompásan kizsigerelhető lehet, és sokféle célra használható. Leigázható, és leigázandó. Mert alacsonyabbrendű, természetesen. De mióta megtapasztalta ezeket az újfajta gyönyöröket, rájött, hogy ez a lény, az emberi test, minden, csak nem alacsonyrendű. Hogy olyan erő van benne, mint egy évezredes, tömör, áramló nedvekkel teli, földszagú, rettenetes, mindent túlélő fa gyökerében. Kontinensek kövét szétroppantó ereje. Perselus mindennél jobban csodálta az erő titokzatosságát, a hatalmat, amit a különleges dolgok ismerete jelentett, és egész életében félve tisztelte magát a varázserőt is, ezt a misztikus csodát. Soká tartott, mire rájött, hogy épp a természettől-valósága, a nyersessége, az ősi, talán öröktől-létező volta adja a hatalmát ennek a késztetésnek. És hogy nem lehet tiltakozni ellene, de nem is kell. Mert, Merlinnek hála, úgy tűnik, hogy a lány semmi kivetnivalót nem talált ebben az ijesztő ösztönösségben; hogy, talán egyetlenként a világegyetemben, ebben is hozzá hasonló.

Még mindig föléborul, a pihegő test alatta csodálatosan csiklandós verejtékcseppeken osztozik az övével, félig kibontott ruhadarabok zizegnek minden mozdulatukra az asztalon, csak most néz fel a lány, még nincs egészen tudatánál, de már suttog valamit…

- Hm?

- Majd hozatunk fel valamit enni, ne… ne menjünk fel most…

- Mmmm… Lehet benne valami. Meglehetősen… rendezetlenek vagyunk. Inkább egy fürdő?

- Nem azért, te bolond… - kuncogja. - Csak… nem akarok most… _csakveledakarokmost…_ - sóhajt valami ilyesmit a vállába. – De a fürdő jó ötlet. – És már mosolyog, valami földöntúli, kielégült, kiteljesedett békével. Hát sosem csökken a varázsa, semmi pokoli kéj nem fakíthatja meg a ragyogását?_ Hol van a híres önfegyelmed, öregem? Komolyan lehajolsz hozzá, és…_

Szakadéknyi csönd mindkettőjük szemében, nem létezik ilyen hangos némaság, mindjárt szétpattannak ebben a csendben…

- Szeretlek, Hermione.


	7. Opálüveg  7 fejezet

7. fejezet

A Nagyterem ajtaja előtt még megáll egy pillanatra, talán erőt gyűjteni, vagy nem is tudja… Nem szállhat inába a bátorsága néhány kíváncsi kolléga tekintetétől! Ha Voldemort nagyúr pillantását csaknem húsz évig állta, majd csak megbirkózik valahogy velük is. Csak azt nem tudja, hogyan reagál majd, ha valamelyikük lesz olyan szemtelen, és célozgatni merészel a tegnap estére. Hogy véletlen volt-e, hogy mindketten kimaradtak, vagy sem. Hogy csak nem voltak betegek? Már látja maga előtt Bimba álszent képét, ahogy rosszul leplezett pletykaéhséggel érdeklődik. Hermionéval nem beszéltek erről, és egyedül természetesen nem dönthet úgy, hogy akár csak egy hümmögéssel is felfedi a kapcsolatukat. Bár, mintha annak idején a lány mondta volna, hogy őt sem zavarja, mit gondolnak róla… _Mindegy. Improvizálunk. Pókerarc… Rajta._

- Jó reggelt, Piton professzor! – _Na ugye, mit mondtam? Micsoda mohó szemek Bimba részéről…_

- Jó reggelt.

- Jó reggelt, professzor – köszön a lány is halkan, ahogy leül a mellette lévő székre, szokásos helyére. Csak biccent egyet válaszul, és bőszen igyekszik nem beletúrni az illatozó, kusza fürtökbe a keze ügyében. Egy órája még a karján, vállán pihentek ezek a meleg fényű tincsek.

McGalagony épp belépőben, Perselus egészen biztos benne, hogy az igazgatónő éles szemét nem kerülik el bizonyos furcsa jelek, mint például a reggel szokatlan, egészséges téglaszín az ő arcán. Amikor az érkezése estéjén meglátta őt Hermione és Potter közvetlen közelében az asztalnál, még az ő fegyelmezett rácokba húzott arca is döbbenten ellazult egy pillanatra, de azonnal összeszedte magát. Azóta sem hallott tőle semmilyen megjegyzést vagy célzást, de ki tudja, mi lesz a mai reggel témája…

- Jó reggelt, Minerva! Hallotta, mi hír van a Minisztériumban? George Weasley kitüntetést kapott! – Hála Merlinnek, ez most egy időre lefoglalja majd Bimba fáradhatatlan száját. Csendes duruzsolás kezdődik, Minerva hangja meglepően derűs, a fene tudja, minek örül ilyen korán reggel. Potter áthajol Hermione előtt, hogy hallhassa a Weasley ikrek legújabb rajtaütéséről szóló történetet, amit az asszony mesél. Nem dőlt össze a világ, nem állították pellengérre, ez a nap majdnem olyan, mint egy átlagos reggel tanévkezdés előtt. Majdnem, ha Flitwick és Bimba időnként felé vetett, félig kaján, félig cinkos pillantásait nem számítja. Hermione mintha semmit sem venne észre az egészből, minden figyelmét a sült szalonnájának meg a _Havi Mágiapedagógiai Szemle_ legfrissebb számának szenteli. Akkor nézzenek csak! Ha jobb dolguk nincs. Megkérdezni nem meri egyik sem… Vagy Bimba, a pletykazsák talán mégis?

- Professzor, nem láttuk tegnap vacsoránál. Csak nem volt beteg? – Magasságos Merlin, miért nem jóslástant tanít?! Ez nem lehet igaz…

- Nem, köszönöm az érdeklődést. Csak lemaradtam az étkezésről – válaszolja, és reméli, hogy a hangjából csendülő hűvös udvariasság elveszi a gyógynövénytan tanár kedvét a további kérdezősködéstől. És ez bejön! Hermionét már nem meri zaklatni. Nagyszerű. Ennyi az egész! Csaknem mosolyogva nyúl egy újabb tükörtojásért.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Mione, van rám egy perced? – szól Harry, mielőtt összehajtaná az asztalkendőjét.

- Persze, reggeli után úgyis a könyvtárba akartam menni. Nem jössz velem?

- Ha hiszed, ha nem, tanulni indultam! – vigyorodik el a fiú diadalmasan, és helyretolja a széküket. Hermione enyhe zavarban szedegeti a jegyzeteit, csak bólint Perselus felé, majd a többi tanárnak is, és szép napot kíván. Megbeszélték ugyan, hogy ma ebédig a könyvtárban lesz, de azt hitte, beszélnek még reggeli után. A tegnapi vallomás óta – ismét elpirul, ahogy rágondol - csak pár mondatot váltottak, vettek egy forró fürdőt, a nappaliban vacsoráztak ketten, majd egymás karjaiban aludtak el a férfi hálószobájában, de különösebb célzást nem tettek arra, ami a laborban elhangzott. De… Perselust biztosan nem zavarja, ha most nem kell erről beszélnie. Őt aztán nem! Éppen elég lehetett neki kimondani is… Persze. Minden rendben lesz. Ebédnél találkoznak, és a délutánt mindenképpen együtt töltik, hiszen megkérte, hogy segítsen neki néhány frissen érkezett gyógynövény tartósításában. Ha Perselus mégis beszélni akar róla, akkor is megteheti. Megnyugodva indul Harry után a folyosóra.

- Mit akartál mondani?

- Ne itt, Mio, eléggé… személyes a dolog… - mosolyodik el szégyenlősen Harry, és egészen a könyvtárig meg sem szólal. _Mi a manó? Miről lehet szó? Ginny? A lány tegnap este átjött Harryhez. Csak nem összekaptak valamin? Vagy…_

- Én itt szeretek tanulni a történelmi részlegben. De ha neked nem jó…

- Dehogynem. – Gyorsan körbenéz, majd nyel egy nagyot és megszólal: – Én… csináltam valami hülyeséget, Hermione.

- Merlinre, Harry, ne őrjíts meg! Mondd már! Baj van?

- Hát, ööö… ma, mielőtt lejöttél reggelizni, én odaültem a helyemre, és bele akartam olvasni a Prófétába, de akkor Bimba… ööömm… elkezdett kérdezősködni arról, hogy miért nem jöttetek… khm, Pitonnal tegnap vacsorázni, talán csak nincs bajotok? Így kérdezte, hogy _jöttetek_! És én… akkor már Flitwick is figyelt, meg Trelawney is, és Hagrid olyan vörös volt, mint a vér, és ettől én is rettenetesen elvörösödtem, és meg sem tudtam szólalni, és… szóval csak vonogattam a vállam, meg vigyorogtam, és végül azt tudtam kinyögni, hogy fogalmam sincs, tegnap este óta nem beszéltem veled. Pont ezt! Bimba meg összenézett Flitwickkel, olyan… _értően, _tudod, mire gondolok, és… szóval, azt hiszem, lebuktattalak titeket… és… csak azt akartam mondani, hogy sajnálom, én csak annyira… zavarba jöttem, hogy még egy ügyeset hazudni sem tudtam! Ne haragudj…

Hermione alig bírja végigvárni, hogy az egyre jobban hadaró fiú befejezze a mondókáját, és a végén minden igyekezete ellenére kirobban belőle valami felszabadult, gátját vesztett, bolond nevetés. Percekig nem bírja abbahagyni, Harry teljesen értetlenül mered rá, míg annyira nem csillapodik, hogy beszélni tudjon.

- Ez… jaj, istenem, Harry… Ez volt az a nagy baklövés?

- Miért? Most mi van? Akkor… nem haragszol?

- Dehogy haragszom! Merlinre, rég nevettem ilyen jót… Szörnyű aranyosan adtad elő… Harry, valamikor meg kell tudniuk, nem gondolod? És én sem tudtam volna okosabban reagálni. Micsoda ravasz módszer… Mielőtt Perselust megkérdezte, már informálódott tőled is. Pletykás vénasszony! Emlékszel, soha nem hittük el a hugrabugosoknak… Hát, ez nagyon jó! – törölgeti a szemét.

- Akkor oké – fúj egy nagyot a fiú. – Most már tanulhatunk, de ezt muszáj volt elmondanom. Olyan rosszul éreztem magam tőle.

- Ááá, akkor azért töltögetted a kupámat, meg tologattad be a széket utánam!

- Hát…

- Szégyentelen! Látod, ismerlek, mint a rossz pénzt. Na, elő azokkal a jegyzetekkel!

- Micsoda? Jegyzetek?!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perselus gyalog ballagott vissza Roxmortsból a keskeny, fűvel benőtt földúton; a maga előtt lebegtetett ládában halkan meg-megzörrentek a friss bájital-hozzávalók. Mindig kellemes izgalommal nyitotta ki az érkező csomagokat, amiket az iskola számára rendelt: talán ez volt az ő karácsonya, minden negyedévben. De ezeket most saját magának válogatta össze. Szerette, ha az órái előtt felfrissítheti a gyakorlatát a ritkábban főzött bájitalok terén, és iskolakezdés előtt általában ezzel töltötte a napjait. És ez a csöndes, bogarászó időtöltés remek alkalmat szolgáltatott arra, ha valaki esetleg át akar gondolni dolgokat.

És Perselusnak volt átgondolnivalója bőven.

Mert az a tegnap esti vallomása a lánynak, az bizony már nem fogható a ködre, ami mindig rájuk zuhan a szeretkezéseik alkalmával. Abszolút józan eszénél volt, amikor kimondta, és még ennél is sokkal megdöbbentőbb az, hogy valószínűleg semmi nem történt volna, ha nem mondja ki; mi több, talán akkor sem, ha soha az életben nem mondja ki, ő mégis szükségét érezte. Mint még soha. Nem emlékezett emberre, akit szeretett volna, a szó igazi értelmében, hát még annyira, hogy eljussanak idáig. Mert ki volt az ő életében, aki eséllyel pályázhatott volna az „akit a Félvér Herceg szeret" címre? – mosolyodik el enyhe öngúnnyal. Albus közel állt hozzá, de a kapcsolatuk sosem lépett túl a kötelező kereteken. Zavaros, önpusztító gyötrelem volt elveszítenie, de még ez sem volt eléggé groteszk kifejezés arra az emberre, aki szabályosan megzsarolta, hogy végezzen vele. És persze Draco… A fiúval egy ideig meglehetősen jó úton haladtak afelé, hogy afféle tiszteletteljes mester-tanítvány viszony alakuljon ki közöttük, már amikor keresztfia néha lehámozta magáról az elkényeztetett, arrogáns kis nyikhaj álarcát. De Draco eltűnt. Majdnem biztos, hogy nem él már, és ha esetleg mégis, akkor bizonyára valami olyan helyen, ahol semmi sem emlékezteti a régi életére. Vagyis igazából senki. Senki a világon, milyen furcsa, hogy ha belegondolna, venné a fáradságot, tényleg ez jönne ki, senki. Miért nem gondolt még erre soha?

Halkan benyitott a laborjába vezető ajtón, a ládát a hosszú faasztalra tette, és ledobta a köpenyét. Leereszkedett az asztal szélére, kezei tétován bontogatták a dobozról a spárgát.

Most azonban valami megváltozott. Talán végleg. Perselus Piton szeret valakit. Szeret valakit, akinek ezt el is tudta mondani. Tudta, hogy valamiféle zavart szégyent kellene éreznie efölött a nyilvánvaló gyengeség fölött, de ebben a pillanatban csupán valami furcsa, sosemvolt _derű_ volt a lelkében. Mintha egyszerre egy nagy-nagy súlyt emeltek volna le a melléről, vagy talán inkább a teste mélyéből; még lélegezni is könnyebb volt, döbbent rá, ahogy a csomagból előkerülő pici zsákok száját bontogatta. Ilyen hát, ha az ember normálisan él? Mint a többiek? Eltűnik belőle ez a keményre, jéghidegre kövesedett valami, ami azelőtt kitöltötte a belsejét, mint egy megkötött betonkapszula?

Igen, szereti őt. Szerette már akkor is, amikor bűn volt szeretnie, tilos volt megérintenie, titok volt csak gondolnia rá. És most… Most az övé. És vigyázni fog rá, Merlinre, de még hogy fog! Egyszerűen alig merte elhinni, beleélni magát, mert megszokta már, hogy az ő örömei sosem tartanak soká. Mert az élet mindig jön, hogy gyorsan kisemmizze, akármilyen csöpp kis jó is jut neki. És olyat, mint _ez _a jó, sosem ismert még. Mint az ember, aki soha nem nyert a szerencsepróbáló játékokon, és most egyszerre a zsákjába ömlött a világ minden aranygalleonja, lelke mélyén lopva nézett hátra a válla fölött, hogy vajon nem látta-e senki? Hogy nem akarja-e senki elvenni tőle, hogy nem derül-e ki hirtelen, hogy az egész csak egy tévedés, sajnáljuk, mégsem a tiéd a kastély, a kincs, meg az unikornis, mint a mesében?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione vett egy mély lélegzetet, aztán egyszerű, fekete dísztalárját lesimítva Harryhez fordult. A fiú ügyetlenkedve próbált egy fafésűvel némi rendszert vinni összevissza meredező hajtincsei rengetegébe, meglehetősen mérsékelt sikerrel.

- Hagyd már, ennél jobb úgysem lesz – kuncogott Hermione. – Elkésünk.

Harry nagyot sóhajtva tette le a fésűt, és magára kapta sötétkék ünneplő talárját.

- Minerva ki fog dobni – mormogta kifelé menet a szemüvegét törölgetve.

- Ugyan már, Rémszem Mordon hogy nézett ki a belépőjén? Nem a rendezett külsőtől fogsz megfelelőnek látszani a posztra! Ne izgulj már! Mindenki el lesz ragadtatva, ha kiderül, milyen remek SVK tanár kerül a katedrára.

- Na persze… Az anyag felét még át se vettem. Mi lesz, ha kiderül…

- Ne merészeld megint elkezdeni, Harry! Majd bepótoljuk a többit esténként, hogy behozd a lemaradást, de nem ettől leszel nagyszerű tanár, mondom! A véredben van a defenzív mágia, ne hülyéskedj már! Használtál akár csak egyetlen támadó átkot is, amikor legyőzted Voldemortot?

- Hát, nem…

- Nahát akkor! Ha valakinek ilyen kivételes tehetsége van a védekező bűbájok gyakorlatához, az elmélettel nem lehetnek problémák. És nem hiszem, hogy McGalagony nem gondolta volna át ezerszer a dolgot. Úgy gondolja, hogy remek lennél az állásra. Nem elég biztosíték ez neked? De azért a talárodat begombolhatod…

Az út a Nagyterembe sosem tűnt még ilyen hosszúnak. Nem akarta mutatni Harry előtt, nehogy még inkább megrémítse, de ő is rettenetesen izgult az évnyitó ceremónia miatt. Most kerülnek bemutatásra Harryvel, sok diák most értesül majd róla először, hogy ifjú tanáraik ugyanazok az emberek lesznek, akikkel pár hónapja még egy asztalnál írtak leckét. Borzongató volt az izgalom, ami erre a gondolatra elöntötte, de kétségkívül kellemes.

Az elsősök már a bejárati csarnokban gyülekeztek Hagriddal, amikor a feldíszített Nagyterembe léptek. Izgatott sutyorgás kezdődött a felsőbbéves diákok közt, amikor elhaladtak az asztalok mellett. Hermione elkapta Ginny feléjük küldött bíztató, csibészes mosolyát, majd az asztalhoz érve leült megszokott helyére Perselus üres széke mellé, Harry pedig tőle balra. A következő széken egy ismeretlen, rettenetesen jóképű fiatalember foglalt helyet. Ahogy leültek, Harry felé fordult és sugárzó mosollyal kezet nyújtott neki.

- Ha megengeded… Byron Doyle vagyok, leendő kollégád. El sem tudom mondani, mennyire örülök.

- Ó! Részemről az öröm. Harry Potter. Szóval te leszel a … khm… váltótársam? – vigyorodott el Harry.

- Úgy tűnik. Velem fogsz osztozni az SVK termen. El sem hiszem a szerencsémet, hogy veled egy katedrán állhatok, ha fogalmazhatok így.

- Khm… köszönöm, de izé… ne mondj ilyeneket, erre semmi szükség. Hallottam ám Minervától, hogy milyen remek ajánlólevelekkel jöttél a Beauxbatons-ból… Hogyhogy odahagytad Franciaországot?

- Byront hazahúzta a szíve, igaz-e, fiam? – kérdezte az asztalfőn ülő Minerva feléjük bólintva.

- Úgy van, igazgatónő. Imádtam ott élni, de nekem ez a csúnya, nedves, köszvényes levegő az igazi világom – mosolygott. - És a bájos hölgyben kit tisztelhetek? – kérdezte most, tekintetét Hermione arcára függesztve. A lányt kifejezetten zavarba hozta a szinte csodáló pillantás, ami rezzenéstelenül meredt rá.

- Hermione Granger, jó barátom és kollégám. Ő tanítja ez évtől a mágiatörténetet– intett felé Harry.

- Hermione… gyönyörű név. Boldog vagyok, hogy megismerhetlek. Szóval a szegény öreg Binns helyébe lépsz? Csak nem eldöntötte végre, hogy valóban halott? – kérdezte lehalkított hangon, miközben a lány kezét a két tenyere közé fogva üdvözölte őt. Szeme sarkából Hermione látta, hogy Perselus ebben a pillanatban lépett be az ajtón. Nemcsak azért örült meg neki, mert reggel óta nem látta, hanem azért is, mert eléggé zavarba ejtő volt ennek a fiúnak a sugárzó pillantását állni. Mi a fenét bámul így? És engedje már el a kezét! Ez már tolakodás! Na, csakhogy. Azért udvariasan bekapcsolódott a csevelybe, csak hogy illendően hasson.

- Szóval roxfortos voltál. – Majd a következő pillanatban Perselus suhanó alakja vonta magára a figyelmét. Ennek a talárnak nem lenne szabad folyton azt juttatni eszébe, amit most is, de nem tehet ellene. Senki más a világon nem képes ilyen lépésekkel, ilyen ritmussal haladni, így zúdítani maga után a levegőt… Legszívesebben azonnal odalépett volna hozzá, és gombolgatni kezdte volna azt a sok pici gombot a talárján, szivárgó, apró hullámokban szabadítva fel alóla Perselus illatát, ahogy tegnap… _Merlinre, hagyd abba!_ Jaj, nem. Máris érezte, ahogy a vér az arcába szökik. Perselus leült mellé, biccentett egyet mindkét oldalra, majd tüntetően Minervához fordult. Ügyes! Nagyon ügyes, mesteri színész, az biztos. Még a combjához sem ért hozzá, mint mostanában pedig mindig. Közös kis játékukká vált ez már az utóbbi időben, hogy étkezésekkor, mikor leültek egymás mellé, a leülő mindig észrevétlenül összesimította a combját a másikéval egy pillanatra. A diszkrét művelet nem kis ügyeskedést kívánt, mégis, Hermionét mindig hideglelős, lázas reszketés fogta el a férfi ruharétegeken is átérző forróságától, és a tudattól, hogy nemsokára semmi sem lesz közte és a sima, sovány, de erőteljes test meztelensége között; így most meglehetősen bölcs döntésnek találta, hogy Perselus kihagyta ezt a kis belépőt a zsúfolásig telt Nagyteremben. Mogorva arckifejezése, lebiggyesztett ajka tökéletes maszk volt a nyitóceremóniára, de Hermione még emlékezett a szaggatott sóhajokra, amiket ez a száj hallatott kora reggel a pincelakás sötétjében. _Jézusom, hagyd már abba! Normális vagy? Legalább a vacsorát várd meg!_ Kényszerítette magát, hogy könnyedén mosolyogva hallgassa tovább Doyle beszámolóját roxfortos múltjáról.

- Kivel? Percy Weasleyék évfolyamával? – kérdezett Harry valami ilyesmit. Láthatóan azonnal megtalálta a hangot Doyle-lal.

- Ó, nem, ő alattam járt két vagy három évvel. Nem emlékezhetsz rám, én akkor már elballagtam, amikor ti idejöttetek. Sajnos. Hallottam ám a csínyeitekről, kár, hogy csak másodkézből. Remek évek lehettek!

- Azok voltak. De nem csak mi csináltunk…

Harry nem folytathatta, mert kitárult a terem ajtaja, és Hagrid vezetett be rajta egy csapatnyi megszeppent elsőst. A halk zsinatolásban Bimba izgatottan döcögött oda az asztal előtt álló székhez, amin a Süveg terpeszkedett. Minerva az asztalfőn felállt, és amint a kicsik abbahagyták a fészkelődést, serlegét megkocogtatva szót kért.

- Szívből üdvözlök minden kedves diákot a tanévnyitó ünnepségen, különös tekintettel az elsőévesekre. Mielőtt közösen elfogyasztanánk az ünnepi lakomát, be fogjuk Önöket osztani iskolai házaikba. Akinek a nevét mondom, az idejön a pódiumra. Bimba professzor a fejére teszi a Teszlek Süveget, ami beosztja az illetőt a házába. Ezután mindenki a saját háza asztalánál foglal helyet. Kérek mindenkit, hogy a ceremónia izgalmait roxfortos diákhoz méltó önfegyelemmel viselje! Nos tehát… - A Süveg meglehetősen rövidke dala után fel is hangzott _Bronson, Keith! _neve, akivel a Hugrabug lett gazdagabb.

Leírhatatlanul furcsa érzés volt a beosztást a tanárok asztalától követni végig. Egy kicsit úgy érezte magát, mint amikor az embernek nincs is születésnapja, de tévedésből mégis kap valami ajándékot. Megilletődve forgatta a kezei közt a megtiszteltetést, és egyelőre nemigen tudott mit kezdeni vele. Látta Harry arcán is, amikor ránézett, hogy hasonló érzéseket él át. Fokozta ezt még annak az izgalma is, hogy Minerva láthatólag egy későbbi pillanatra tartogatta az új professzorok bemutatását. Harry arcán már kicsi piros foltok égtek az idegességtől. Ettől eltekintve viszont semmi rendkívüli nem történt a ceremónia alatt, hacsak azt nem számítja, hogy Perselus kétségbeesetten, és a kelleténél kicsit talán hangosabban nyögött fel, amikor a Süveg a Mardekárba osztotta _Monstro, Lawrence_-t. Hermione visszatartotta a lélegzetét a _Whitefield, Darla_ neve után felhangzó _Griffendél!_ kiáltás alatt, és feszülten várta, hogy az igazgatónő végre túlessen a bemutatáson.

- Ha megengedik, még egy pillanatig próbára tenném a farkaséhségüket. Szeretném mindenkinek bemutatni a Roxfort három nagyszerű új professzorát, akik maguk is mindhárman e falak közt tanulták a bűbájgyakorlást. Először is, kérem, fogadják szeretettel Hermione Granger professzort, aki ez évtől átveszi Binns tanár úrtól a mágiatörténet tantárgy oktatását. Sok sikert neki!

Nem volt akkora éljenzés, amekkorától tartott, és ez azért megnyugtató volt. Az igazat megvallva rettegett attól, hogy a Binns tagadhatatlanul száraz óráin megfáradt diákság majd valamiféle megmentőt lát az új tanerőben, és ez túl magas elvárásokat támaszt majd vele szemben, de a gyerekek csak érdeklődve dőltek előre. A Griffendél asztala felől természetesen hangosabb taps érkezett, mint a többitől, és Hermione valami illetlen füttyszerűséget is hallott a Ginny körül üldögélők gyűrűjéből. Mindenesetre túl van rajta. Mosolyogva megköszönte Minervának a jókívánságot, majd visszaült a helyére.

- A másik változás a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tantárgy terén történt: miután Mordon professzor úr az idén hivatalosan is nyugdíjba vonult, a tárgy oktatását két kiváló ifjú tehetség között osztottuk meg: az elsőtől negyedévig terjedő évfolyamokat mindannyiunk nagy örömére Harry Potter professzor fogja tanítani…

Soha nem volt még ilyen fülsiketítő hangzavar a Roxfort nagytermében, Hermione erre megesküdött volna. McGalagony szónoklatába úgy robbant bele a feldörrenő tapsorkán, mintha vezényszóra történt volna. Éles füttyögések, asztal- és padlódöngetés, apadhatatlan éljenzés és a szó szoros értelmében vastaps köszöntötte az asztal végénél álló, zavarában fülig pirult, alacsony fiatalembert. Percekig tombolt az orkán, a Griffendél asztalánál szinte magukon kívül tobzódtak a diákok, Ginny Weasley most már határozottan fütyülni látszott, két ujjal, mint a bátyjai együttvéve sem, Hagrid egy vitorlányi zsebkendővel a szemét törölgette a pódiumon. Még a Mardekár asztalától is lehetett némi tapsot hallani, igaz, mérsékeltebbet, mint a többitől. Minerva egy darabig bosszús arckifejezéssel várta, hogy folytathassa beszédét, majd ő is megadta magát a közhangulatnak, és egészen halványan elmosolyodott. Hermione nem mert Perselusra nézni, de azt látta a szeme sarkából, hogy a férfi ujjai úgy szorítják az aranyserlege szárát, hogy ujjpercei kifehérednek. Amikor az ováció lassan elhalt, McGalagony újból megszólalt.

- Sok szerencsét kívánunk a tanár úrnak – mondta, ahogy Harry leült, majd a szélesen mosolygó Doyle felé fordult. – Ötödévtől felfelé pedig a Beauxbatons Akadémia nemrég hazatért volt professzora, a Hollóhát ház egykori prefektusa, Byron Doyle fogja önöket tanítani. – Ahogy Doyle felállt, a felsőbbéves lányok egészen hallhatóan, egyszerre harapták el a levegőt. A magas, fekete hajú varázsló aprót, elegánsat biccentett, majd visszaereszkedett a székére. - Sikeres tanévet kívánok neki! Most pedig kezdődjék a lakoma! Jó étvágyat mindannyiuknak!


	8. Opálüveg  8 fejezet

8. fejezet

Nem biztos benne, hogy elér a lakosztályáig anélkül, hogy rendkívül rondán meg ne átkozna valakit, gondolja, miközben utat tör magának a diákok tömegében. Mondjuk ezt a csapat hatodéves hugrabugos lányt, akik kipirult arccal, vihogva ciripelnek, láthatólag ügyet sem vetve arra, hogy esetleg egy tanár toporog mögöttük. Ahogy a lányok egyre nyíltabban istenítik egykori tanítványát, úgy nő benne pillanatról pillanatra az izzó gyűlölet és a düh. És nem érti magát. Józan embernek ismeri mindenki, hogyan volt képes percek alatt így elveszíteni a fejét?

- Láttátok, hogy nézett végig a termen? Biztos, hogy első pillantásra felmérte magának a terepviszonyokat! Merlinre, micsoda szemek!

- Igazából nem is tudom, ki járt jobban: a kicsik Potterrel vagy mi ezzel a félistennel. Mostantól tanulni fogok SVK-ra, és az első padba ülök…

- Bocs, Kelly, de az a hely már foglalt!

- Életemben nem láttam még ilyen eszméletlen pasit…

- És a neve… Byron! Hallottatok már valaha ilyen titokzatos nevet?

- Mint az a mugli költő, nem?

- McGalagony azt mondta, hogy Franciaországban élt. Szerintetek hozott haza onnan valami francia tyúkot?

Egek, tűnjenek már előle! Utálja, hogy dühében már olyan vörös, mint a Griffendél-zászló, de nem tud tenni ellene. Menjenek már, hadd zárkózzon be, hadd legyen egyedül, hadd zúzzon valamit apró darabokra!

A pincefolyosón végighaladva szerencséjére nem találkozik egyetlen diákjával sem. Ebben az állapotban még a Mardekártól is levonna vagy százötven pontot, minden különösebb ok nélkül.

_Mi volt ez?!_

Dísztalárját dühösen a kanapéra vágja, és a szekrényéhez lép egy pohárka whisky problémamegoldó erejében bízva. _Eegen... A whisky, az jó lesz, mert éget, mert üt, mert egy csapásra mindent másként fogsz tőle látni, nem igaz? Ugyan, kérlek! Mi lesz más, ha egy kicsit elhomályosodik a látásod? Attól még magad előtt fogod látni újra meg újra azt a bájos kis jelenetet, ami a belépéskor fogadott._

Amikor meglátta, ahogy Doyle abban a hősszerelmes pózban, rajongva szorítja a két keze közé Hermione kezét, azt hitte, rosszul lát. Honnan az ördögből ismerhetik ezek egymást? Doyle nagyon régen járt már a Roxfortba… És miért nem tudott ő erről? Mert idegenek nem köszönnek így, az holtbiztos! Valamiről lemaradt? Aztán a lány meglátta őt, és gyorsan kikapta a kezét a fickóéból. Mindezt olyan gyanúsan pipacspiros arccal, hogy lehetetlen volt nem észrevenni. Mint akit rajtakaptak valamin. Az isten verje meg, _pontosan_ úgy! Ez iszonyatosan megzavarta Perselust. Voltaképpen az egészben ez zavarta a legjobban. Hogy a lány olyan rettenetes zavarba jött. Maga a kézfogás, meg az egész jelenet abszurditása még feldolgozható lett volna, de ez… Ha nem lett volna oka rá, nem pirult volna így el, nem igaz?

Nem javított a helyzeten az sem, amikor a fiatal SVK tanár rá is villantott egyet abból a Don Juan-mosolyból. Perselus majdnem rosszul lett, olyan kényelmetlenül jóképű arccal találta szemben magát. Már csak ez hiányzott… Emlékezett rá, hogy Doyle egyike volt azoknak az állandóan vihorászó lányhad által kísért piperkőcöknek, akik mindig Pottert és Blacket juttatták eszébe, de így, évek távlatából az élmény enyhén szólva sokkoló volt. Saját, meglehetősen szerény vonzereje ellenére azért volt szeme a szépre, bár tudta, hogy ezt nem sokan hitték volna el róla. Talán éppen ezért, ahogy felmérte az új tanár magas termetét, kellemes arcélét, pici, de rendkívül fülledt barna szemeit (Bellatrix, a nimfomán Bellatrix az ilyeneket hívta mindig hálószoba-szemeknek), alattuk a halvány, épp-csak-hogy-megejtő-legyen karikákkal, a borostától kékes színű gödröt az állán, azonnal tudta, hogy Pottert letaszította a dobogóról ez a másik kölyök. Mármint az általa leginkább utált emberek listáján. Nem állt meg elgondolkodni azon, hogy akkor is azonnal ellenszenvessé vált volna-e a szemében, ha az a gusztustalan kis incidens a lánnyal elmarad.

Hirtelen idegesítően pontosan emlékszik ennek a Doyle-nak minden vonására, nem? Annyira… _emberi _reakció tőle ez a féltékenység, hogy nem ismer magára. Az rendben van, hogy egy _normális_ férfi azonnal, ösztönösen félteni kezdené a pozícióját egy ilyen piperkőc mellett, na de hogy ő is? Mióta ilyen szentimentális bolond? Azonnal védeni kezdené a saját területét ő is? Egek, hogy szégyelli maga előtt is az ilyen primitív ösztönöket! Mennyi ideig hitte, hogy valaki az ő intelligenciájával el sem juthat idáig!

És talán nem volna meg minden oka rá? A lány látható zavara olyan egyértelmű volt, mint egy arculcsapás. Valószínűleg azonnal hatni kezdett rá a férfi, ha ugyan már nem ismerték egymást korábbról. De honnan? És miért nem tudott ő erről? És nem mindegy, hogy ma este vagy ezer évvel ezelőtt bolondította el ez a paprikajancsi?! És egyáltalán, mit keresett eddig mellette a lány, ha így állnak a dolgok? Ha ilyen könnyen kimondható és visszavonható az, amit akkor kaptak egymástól?

Gyűlölte az érzést, hogy nem érti az események alakulását. Szerette volna (még ha sosem vallotta volna be magának, akkor is), ha kiderül, hogy félreértett valamit, hogy az égvilágon semmit nem jelent ez a néhány zavaró kis jel, hogy egyáltalán nem is jelek, amiket látott, hogy ez is csak az ő örök kóborkutya-gyanakvásának a víziója… de ahogy belegondolt, az egyetlen ésszerű megoldásnak az tűnt, amitől a leginkább tartott.

Annyira gusztustalan volt a képlet, ami körvonalazódni kezdett elborult agyában, hogy kis híján öklendezni kezdett tőle. Hermione tizennyolc éves! Valami hihetetlen, kamaszos őrület hatása alatt viszonyt kezdett egy meglett férfival, aki, hogy úgy mondjuk, felfedeztetett vele valami addig ismeretlen dolgot: a saját érzékiségét. És amikor megjelent valaki, aki elkápráztatta őt tagadhatatlanul impozáns megjelenésével, a kislány hirtelen rájött, hogy nem csak abból az egy férfiból áll a világ! Igen, mit szépítsük, az lehet a helyzet. Megkívánta az új professzort… Az ő volt diákját, öntötte el ismét valami dühös szégyen az arcát, egy volt diákja üti végül ki a nyeregből?! Azért viselkedett olyan furcsán. Rögtön tudnia kellett volna! Hogy mosolygott rá, Merlin! Az egész iskola előtt, ahogyan vele sohasem tette…

Eszébe juthatott volna leállítani magát, átgondolni, hogy mégis milyen jogon és mire alapozva feltételez ilyen gyalázatos dolgokat Hermionéról néhány félreérthető gesztus miatt, de ez olyasmibe került volna, mit talán még soha nem tett életében. _Bizakodnia_ kellett volna, igazán bíznia valaki szavaiban, aki egészen hihetetlen dolgokat mondott neki nemrégen. Erőfeszítésbe került volna, olyanfajtába, amilyenben sosem volt túl jó. És ami még lényegesebb: kockázatba. Azt pedig nem vállalta volna, nem bírta volna megtenni. Hogy odaálljon, és megkérdezze, mi volt ez a vacsoránál. Hogy kitárjon egy kaput sarkig, számolva a veszéllyel, hogy úgy az orrára vágják, mint még soha. Na jó, hát akkor mégiscsak jöjjön az a whisky. Valahol a harmadik pohár után hagyta abba, és állt meg legközelebb gondolkodni.

A nők nem változnak. Nem, hogy az istenek rogyasszák a vén bolond fejére az eget, hogyan is gondolhatta, hogy ő, _majd éppen ő_, talált egy olyat, aki meghazudtolja az évszázados frázist? Csak az fájt, hogy ilyen könnyen ment. Hogy egyetlen este alatt…

Még látta, mikor ellépett az asztaltól a vacsora végeztével, hogy Hermione felé kapja a szemét, de nem fordult meg. Úgy vágott át a tolongó diákok tömegén, az összes többi tanár előtt, hogy véletlenül se kelljen hozzászólnia. Valami hideglelés volt az a vacsora a lány mellett ülve, hallgatva, ahogy Doyle szédíti a hülye diákkori történeteivel, ahogy pofátlanul legelteti a szemét rajta, és ahogy ő csilingelve nevet az adomáin… Perselus még sosem hallott tőle ilyen nevetést. Vajon ezt Doyle-nak tartogatta? Ezt a magas hangú, dallamos nevetést?

Legszívesebben fejbe verte volna magát a bolond reményért, ami átcikázott rajta, mikor meghallotta a kopogást a bejárati ajtón. Aztán észhez tért, és megfeszült arccal várta, hogy bárki is a látogató, tűnjön el végre. De nem: újabb kopogás után Hermione suttogása szűrődött be a túloldalról.

- Perselus? Odabent vagy? Perselus…

Nem fog ajtót nyitni. Ma sem, és soha többé. Mit akar itt? Egyáltalán, mit akar még tőle? Bocsánatot kérni? Búcsút venni? A nyomorában gyönyörködni? Nem adja meg neki a lehetőséget, hogy a képébe nevessen! Ó, micsoda egy vén bolond, milyen hiszékeny, ostoba vén bolond volt!

De, kinyitja. Persze, hogy kinyitja… Hiszen talán semmi sem történt, semmi! Tudja, hogy Hermione felette áll az ilyesminek, nem igaz? Mi láttatta vele azokat a rémképeket?! Egyszerűen csak túlságosan óvatos, már annyira beleivódott ez a gyanakvás, hogy inkább nem is hagyja nyitva azt a kaput, inkább hagyná, hogy a jó is kinn maradjon, mint hogy esélyt adjon bármi fenyegetőnek beszivárogni. Hiszen nem jött volna le utána, ha nem akarna itt lenni… Hiszen talán csak azért…

Merlinre, kinek a gondolatai ezek? Megrázkódott. Úgy érezte magát, mintha Imperiusból ébredt volna. Ez a bizakodó kretén, aki az előbb szövegelt a fejében, egészen biztosan nem ő! Megőrült? Vagy ennyit ivott volna? Majdnem kinyitotta neki az ajtót, mi lelte? Mire számított? Hogy majd mosolyogva belibben az ajtón az illatával, és közli, hogy minden rendben? Kis híján kitette magát valami porig alázó szóváltásnak. Mert mi másért jött volna azok után, ha nem véget vetni ennek az illúziónak?

A whiskysüveg, metszett-topáz fényével olyan hívogatón incselkedett vele, mint talán még soha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione ujjai egy forró vajsörrel teli bögrét ölelnek körbe. Üres tekintettel bámul bele a karamellszínű italba, térdén Harry egyik kockás plédjével, lába maga alá húzva. Harry épp most telepszik mellé egy ugyanolyan bögrével.

- Azért ihatsz is belőle, ha gondolod.

- Mi? Ja… bocsi, én csak… - kortyol egyet a gőzölgő italból. – Köszi.

- Akkor elmondod? Vagy elég, ha annyit tudok, hogy nem jó valami valahogy?

- Hát, olyasmi.

- Aha. Gondolom, van köze ahhoz, hogy ilyen hamar visszajöttél a pincéből.

- Van. – Ha ilyen tőmondatokban beszél, akkor valahogy könnyebbnek tűnik a torkában szorító rettenetes gyűrű ellenére lélegeznie. Valami nagy, nagy baj van, és Perselus nem mondta el. Valami baj van. Bent volt, hallotta a lélegzését, a talárja zizegését, ahogy próbálta mozdulatlanul kivárni, hogy elmenjen. De nem nyitotta ki az ajtót. Merlinre, ilyet még soha nem csinált! Vele nem! Bárcsak tudná, mi történt… Ha segíteni nem is tudna rajta, legalább mondaná el… Vagy még azt sem, csak engedné magához, engedné, hogy belekapaszkodjon, és hülyeségekkel vigasztalja, vagy csak nézze őt!

- Harry?

- Igen?

- Nem lehet, hogy… a vacsora miatt ilyen a kedve? Mi… miattad, meg az egész… - Elment az esze? Mit érdekli Harryt, hogy Piton mitől dühöng? Hogy kérdezhet ilyet épp tőle? És ha sértésnek veszi, ha most ezzel akaratlanul is arra célzott, hogy Perselus talán Harry miatt nem áll vele szóba?

- Meglehet. De én igazából… ömmm… másra tippelek.

- Mire? – kapja fel a lány mohón a fejét. Talán valami egészen egyszerű magyarázata van ennek az egésznek, csak ő nem jött rá?

- Byronra.

- Hogyan? – néz rá értetlenül, de egy másodperccel később már teljesen világos minden. Szóval Doyle viselkedése miatt vesztette el a fejét a férfi? Bár, ha utánagondol, ez azért érthető. Amilyen nyíltan udvarolt neki, az még egy átlagos, egészséges önértékeléssel bíró embernek is sok lett volna, hát még Perselusnak. A végén már annyira zavaró volt, hogy csaknem maga is szóvá tette. Na, az lett volna csak a szép!

Hirtelen, mintha forró vízzel öntötték volna nyakon, úgy éri a felismerés: mi van, ha Perselus nem vette észre, milyen mesterkélt a nevetése minden újabb hőstörténetnél? Hogy legszívesebben szó nélkül fogná a tányérját meg a serlegét, és néhány székkel arrébb hurcolkodna? Mi van, ha félreértve a reakcióit, most azt hiszi… Egy pillanatra elöntötte a megkönnyebbülés, hát persze, hiszen ha ennyi az egész, akkor most csak el kell mondani neki, hogy tévedett, és kész. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy a férfi valószínűleg azért nem nyitott ajtót, mert nem akar ilyesmit hallani. Mert meg sem fordul a fejében, hogy bármit is félreérthetett. Mert _valóban_ azt gondolja…

Harrynek megint nem kellenek az ő szavai ahhoz, hogy pontról pontra végigkövesse, mi zajlik le benne.

- Utálom, hogy Piton lelkivilágáról fogok beszélni, de szerintem ő most épp biztos benne, hogy Byron a helyére lépett. Ami Byron részéről valószínűleg a terv része, ahogy elnéztem, csakhogy neki fogalma sincs, hogy ti… És totál biztos vagyok benne, hogy Piton, ha valamire nem tud magyarázatot adni, kapásból a legeslegrosszabb lehetőséget feltételezi. Ahogy én ismerem, akár azt is, hogy te egyik pillanatról a másikra lecserélted őt.

- Ó, istenem… Sajnos teljesen jól ismered. Bár ne így lenne… De akkor most mi a fenét csináljak? Nem volt hajlandó szóba állni velem. Be sem engedett. Én hülye, és én még azt hittem, hogy csak játssza a mogorvát a vacsoránál, hogy ne bukjunk le, de még utána is, mikor eltűnt a Nagyteremből… hogy én milyen marha vagyok!

Harry felszisszen, nem hangosan, de félreérthetetlenül. Hermionénak eszébe jut, amit még a nyáron ígért neki a fiú: hogy nem áll jót magáért, ha a férfi bántja őt.

- Ne csinálj semmit, Harry! Jó? Kérlek! – néz rá könyörgő szemekkel.

- Mire gondoltál? Nem fogom rátörni az ajtót, hogy meggyőzzem, szép szóval vagy átkokkal, hogy gondolkozzon józanul. De egy dolgot mégis meg fogok tenni.

- Micsodát?

- Beszélek Byronnal. Megmondom neki, hogy… khm, foglalt vagy. Holnap este úgyis egyszerre ügyelünk takarodó után. Legalább kicsit tisztázhatjuk a dolgokat, mielőtt még több galibát okoz. Persze, ő semmiről sem tehet…

- Kedveled, igaz?

- Most láttam először életemben, Mione. De ami azt illeti, szimpatikus. Olyannak tűnik, mint Fredék. Olyan jókat nevettem rajta! Fogalmam sincs, hogyan lehetett prefektus, talán még nálam is őrültebb! De neked ellenszenves, úgy látom…

- Háát… Csak kicsit… sok volt belőle, azt hiszem. Remélem, nem beszél mindig ennyit, mert akkor beültetem magunk közé Hagridot az étkezésekkor. – Egek, micsoda poén! Nem megy ez neki, hiába hitte magát hiteles színésznek. Úgysem lesz rendben addig, amíg Perselusszal nem beszélt. Nem fogja elszúrni, ugye?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Az első napja, hát az valami undorító volt. Negyedévesekkel kezdett második órán, akiknek a szemében még ott csillogott Potter első roxforti munkanapjának az elragadtatása. Normális körülmények között megkönnyebbült volna, hogy némi tanulási kedv halvány árnyékát látja az ostoba kölykök arcán, de most tudta, hogy ez csak Potter SVK-órájának az eredménye. Egészen biztosan valami Lupin-féle olcsó fogással tette harsánnyá és színessé az órát… Minerva mindig mondta neki is, hogy az év eleji órákra érdekesebb, játékosabb anyagot adjon a diákoknak, hogy kapjanak egy kis lendületet, ne tűnjön olyan ijesztőnek és száraznak a tárgya. Micsoda marhaság! Ha egy egészen kicsit hajlandóak lennének az eszüket használni, a hagyományos tananyagban is felfedeznék a kísérletezés, a különféle főzetek furfangjainak izgalmát. Ezekre a vásári mutatványokra semmi szükség egy iskolában!

És ha mindez nem lett volna elég, reggelinél, ebédnél az az idióta Doyle egész idő alatt a szeme láttára fűzte Hermionét. Ez volt az egyetlen megfelelő szó arra, amit művelt. Perselus nem kis meglepetésére a lány valahogy feszültnek tűnt, és nem nevetett annyit a pojáca humorán. Nem úgy Potter! Remélte, hogy Minerva hamarosan rájön, hogy aki ilyen infantilis hülye az étkezőasztalnál, a diákjai szeme láttára, annak nincs keresnivalója a katedrán. Miféle tiszteletet fog így kivívni a Kis Túlélő? Azt akarja elérni, hogy ha belép az osztályba, a kölykök hátba veregessék, _hogy vagy, haver_, megkínálják Bűvös Bizserével, aztán leüljenek egy parti Robbantósra? Bár Perselus sokért nem adta volna, ha Minerva a diákok előtt járatja le a két hülyét, és szokásos epés stílusában leállítja őket, sajnos azonban semmi ilyesmi nem történt. Minerva, a szigorú Minerva rá sem hederített az ökörködésükre. Csak Hermione vetett időnként feléjük egy-egy rovó pillantást, de ő sem szólalt meg. Őt természetesen egyetlen pillantásra sem méltatta, és ez kölcsönös volt. Perselus nem értette, mi történt a lány harsány vidámságával tegnap óta. Talán az feszélyezi, hogy ő is itt van? Fél a reakciójától? Hogy ha elengedi magát, ő még kipróbál valami elmés, ám bejegyzetlen átkot a gödrösállú idiótán? Hát attól ugyan ne féljen! Vinni akarja, hát vigye. Hirtelen jött, hirtelen ment. Ő ugyan nem teszi magát nevetségessé egy nő miatt…

Talán az utolsó két óráján kezdett valami visszatérni messzire távozott önértékeléséből, az elsősökkel. Az a sok halálra rémült arc helyrerakta valamelyest, és ő még tett is rá néhány lapáttal a rémületükre a sokszorozott erővel kivágott pinceajtó, a sötét tekintetek, a követhetetlenül gyors mozdulatok és a talársuhogtatás terén. A nap végére már érzett magában elég erőt ahhoz, hogy folytassa a kutatását a rézkristály-növekedéssel kapcsolatban, és csak vacsorára került elő a pincéből. Ahol a békéje megint egy csapásra odalett. Megpróbált nem törődni azzal, hogy Hermione nem jött le vacsorázni, de néha, elméjének egy undorítóan szentimentális szögletében újra és újra elhangzott a kérdés, hogy vajon ennek a lány sűrű első napja az oka, vagy valami egyéb?

És akkor most keres valami helyet magának, ahol egyedül lehet. Tényleg egyedül, mert nem akarja megkockáztatni, hogy a lány, akit egész nap gondosan került, újra bekopogtasson a lakás vagy a labor ajtaján.

A folyosókon egy lélek se jár, mi az ördög történt? Hol vannak a kószáló kölykök? Utoljára akkor volt ilyen csönd a kerengőkön, amikor Rémszem Mordon tartott esti ügyeletet. Mégsem… Valahonnan mintha fojtott nevetést hallana. Felsőbb évesek, mélyebb a hangjuk. Ketten vannak. Nem akar senkivel találkozni, de az egyetlen hely, ahol most elviselhetően érezné magát, és egymaga lehetne, éppen arrafelé van, amerről a vihogást hallja. Aztán hirtelen megtorpan, mikor felismeri a két félcédulás SVK-tanár hangját. Visszafojtott lélegzettel áll meg a folyosókanyarban.

- Esküszöm! Nem hiszem el, hogy ezt ti nem próbáltátok ki! Valahogy annyira adja magát…

- Pedig tényleg nem jutott eszünkbe. Viszont miután hetedévben elpusztult a fúriafűz a parkban, Ronnal elcsentünk egy ágat róla, és… Mi volt ez? – halkítja le Potter a hangját. Perselus még hátrébb húzódik. Nem akar találkozni velük, éppen velük nem! Ha most összetűzésre kerülne sor, hármuk közül valamelyik egészen biztosan a gyengélkedőn kötne ki. Neki pedig semmi szüksége a botrányra.

- Én nem hallottam semmit. Nyugi, ha valaki járkál is kint, biztos meghallott minket, és már iszkol is visszafelé! Szóval Ron Weasley… Ő most a Csúzliknál van, igaz? Olvastam néhány héttel ezelőtt a Prófétában.

- Igen, képzeld, gyerekkora óta rajong értük, és most ő az őrzőjük. Alig hittük el, amikor megkapta a levelet.

- Aha… Tudod… Valamit nem értek, Harry. Azt beszélték rólad, hogy az évszázad legjobb fogója vagy. Apád szintén legendás hírű játékos volt. Szinte minden meccset megnyertél a Griffendélnek. Hogy lehet, hogy nem folytattad tovább? Már a profi ligában játszhatnál, egy zsák galleonért, a lábad előtt heverhetne a világ. Te meg visszajössz a Roxfortba _tanítani_?

- Tudod, Byron… én tényleg szeretnék jó tanár lenni. Imádom ezt a tárgyat, és kimondott mázlistának érzem magam, hogy megkaptam az állást. Főleg ilyen zöldfülűként. De…

- De?

- Hát… Végül is, miért ne legyek őszinte? Úgyis megtudnád valamikor… Szóval, én erről nemigen szoktam beszélni, de… én… khm… én már nem tudok repülni, Byron.

Perselus nem tudja, ki döbbent meg inkább: a levegő után kapkodó Doyle, vagy ő ott a falmélyedésben. Pillanatokig kihagy a szívverése attól, amit hallott. Hát persze! Most már érti, miért nem hallotta azóta még a seprű szót sem Pottertől! Hogy mit akart Minerva annakidején azzal, hogy Potter ne adhasson interjút a győzelem után senkinek! Hogy mi volt az a súlyos veszteség, ami érte őt. Ő akkor azt hitte - és valószínűleg az egész varázsvilág így volt ezzel - , hogy még mindig Dumbledore halálát érti ezalatt. Potter nem tud többé repülni! Csúnya vigyorba torzul az arca. Hát vannak még örömök az életben! Nem tud betelni a kölyök hangjából csendülő fájdalommal. De Doyle láthatólag még mindig nem érti.

- Micsoda? Ne hülyéskedj már, Harry! Ki nyerte meg azt a sok meccset akkor?

- Nem érted – sóhajt. - Én… _azóta_ nem tudok. Valami történt akkor velem. Nem tudom, mi, és azt sem tudom, hogy Voldemort csinálta-e velem vagy sem. Másmilyen lett a varázserőm. Elkezdtek… furcsán viselkedni körülöttem a tárgyak. Mordon professzornak például az összes gyanuszkópja felrobbant, amikor egyszer bementem hozzá a vizsgák előtt. Az ajtók legtöbbször maguktól kinyílnak előttem, a pálcám magától hajtja végre a mozdulatokat varázsláskor. Mintha hallaná a fejemben a varázsigét, mielőtt kimondom. Borzasztóan kell vigyáznom például a nonverbális bűbájokkal, épp ezért. Az elején elég ijesztő volt, és pálcát is akartam cserélni, de Hermionéé és Roné is ugyanazt csinálták a kezemben. És akkor rájöttünk, hogy a seprűk is máshogy… néznek rám – fejezi be a nagymonológot suta nevetéssel Potter.

- Uramisten… Ne haragudj, én… Ha tudom, eszembe se jutott volna… Sajnálom, Harry! Iszonyú lehet ez neked…

- Hát, az elején kicsit kiborultam tőle, de már nem gondolok rá annyit.

- Kivéve, ha valami tapintatlan barom eszedbe juttatja.

- Hagyd már! Legalább tudod. Nekem jobb érzés, hogy én mondhattam el, mintha valami rosszindulatú pletykából kellett volna kihámoznod az igazságot.

- Hát, kösz, haver, a bizalmat. És most elmondod azt a magánjellegű dolgot is, ami miatt nem a saját folyosómon ügyelek szorgosan, hanem itt lógok veled?

Egek… miket fog még megtudni Potterről ezen az estén? Esetleg azt, hogy a Sötét Nagyurat sem ő győzte le? Ezt most már végighallgatja, nem szalaszt el egy ilyen lehetőséget!

- Hát, az egy kicsit keményebb téma. Nem fogsz rajongani értem…

- Na! Ne csigázz már! Mit csináltál?

- Én semmit, hanem… szóval inkább te, haver. Arról van szó, hogy úgy vettem észre, hogy eléggé… khm, szimpatikusnak találod Hermionét. – Perselus hajszál híján hangosan felcsuklik a hallottaktól. Merlin szerelmére, biztos, hogy ezt hallani akarja? Na nem! Nem fogja végighallgatni, ahogy Potter Hermione és Doyle ismeretségét vesézgeti, köszöni, amit látott, az bőven elég volt eddig is! Szándékosan nem figyel a suttogóra fogott hangokra, amíg lesiet a lépcsőn, majd jóval hangosabban, hogy megriassza a két idiótát, és lehetőleg szétrebbenjenek, visszaindul. A sötét folyosón már csak Potter ácsorog, mire odaér, és most nem mosolyog, hanem kimondottan zavart kifejezéssel néz fel rá.

- Jó estét, Piton professzor!

- Potter – biccent mérhetetlen hűvösséggel felé Perselus. De ezek után nem bírja megállni, belé kell kötnie. – Egy kis nosztalgia-dorbézolás a folyosón, tanár úr? – hiába a gúnyos megszólítás a mondat végén, ez az idióta úgy rezzen össze, mintha még mindig diák lenne. De ami ilyenkor szokott jönni, az a tenyérbemászóan pofátlan tekintet, az most hiányzik.

- Csak beszélgettem egy kollégával, professzor. – Ne professzorozza már, hagyja abba! Amíg a diákja volt, addig nem bírta magát rávenni, most mit idegesíti ezzel az arcátlan tisztelettudással? Nem kéne felhúznia magát, de az idegei mostanra kusza rojtokban lógnak: odasiklik Potter mellé a félhomályos folyosón, és minden fizikai kontaktus nélkül, csupán a pillantásával a közelebbi falhoz szorítja. Látja a kölykön, hogy legszívesebben megátkozná, de valami hülye, és valószínűleg újkeletű józan ész nem hagyja, hogy megtegye. Mi az ördög történt Potterrel? Olyan jó lenne elengedni magát, és laposra verni ezt a hülyét, vagy akárkit, most már a botrány se érdekli, de ez a lefegyverző szelídség megköti a kezét. Ő párbajozni akar, de rendesen! Kiadni a dühét, a keserűségét, de így?! Átkozzon meg valakit, aki nem is védekezik? Mert Potter még mindig nem mozdul, csak rezzenéstelen tekintettel néz a szemébe. Hogy utálja ezt… Ahogyan az utóbbi időben viselkedik vele, az kifejezetten zavarba ejtő. Ő pedig utálja, ha zavarba jön. Potter normálisan köszön neki, nem pimaszkodik, nem reagál a kötözködésre, _mosolyog rá_… És amit Hermione mondott… lassan ott tart, hogy komolyan elgondolkodik rajta, nem volt-e esetleg mégis igaza. Bár… a lány mondott már olyat, ami hamar érvényét vesztette, nem? Nahát akkor. Kit érdekelnek a kölyök indítékai?! Menjen innen, menjen a szeme elől, mielőtt ezzel a köddel az agyán tényleg megátkozza! Mondani kéne neki valami nagyon bántót, hogy legalább egy kicsit jobban érezze magát, de a zöld szempárból áradó sebezhető nyíltság valahogy megint megállítja, és ettől valami iszonyú, tehetetlen düh árasztja el. Átkozott griffendéles hülye! Ezzel a zavart nyitottkönyv-tekintettel, amit a visszaérkezésük estéjén is látott rajta a Griffendél-asztalnál, meg tegnap is az ováció közepette a pódiumon, soha semmire sem fogja vinni az életben, ezért volt olyan szánalmas az okklumenciaórákon is mindig… Bár, gondolja keserűen, ahogy elnézi, a képességek hiánya eddig sem akadályozta meg Pottert abban, hogy elérje, amit akart…

Vet még egy utolsó, undorodó fintort kollégájára, aztán valami meghatározhatatlan, halvány rossz érzéssel, és nagyon is határozott, undokul fortyogó dühvel végre a könyvtár felé veszi az útját.


	9. Opálüveg 9 fejezet

9. fejezet

_Vágy szaggatott föl, csók vérezett meg,  
Seb vagyok, tüzes, új kínra éhes,  
Adj kínt nekem, a megéhezettnek:  
Seb vagyok, csókolj, égess ki, égess._

_/Ady Endre: Tüzes seb vagyok – részlet/_

A könyvtárban koromsötét van, az lesz most jó neki. Elrejteni a megaláztatástól és szégyentől égő arcát. Bár alig hiszi, hogy ezt bármi sötétség el tudná rejteni. Merlinre, milyen nevetségesen tud fájni egy ilyen ostoba kis dolog…

Ó, hogy gyűlöli most! Hogy gyűlöli, hogy róla is bebizonyosodott az, amit Perselus az emberekről tartott, ami miatt annyira keserves munkájába került ennyire megnyílnia előtte… Hogy gyűlöli, amiért meg kellett várnia, amíg a legiszonyúbb félelmeit is lenyelve kiadta magát, és megvallotta neki… _szavakkal_, igazán. Mennyire szégyelli most magát miatta… Majdhogynem… _boldogan_ mondta ki! Sosem hitte volna el magáról. Vajon a lány akkor is csak kuncogott rajta? Vagy csak Doyle érkezése óta nevet magában a csúf, koravén varjún, aki azt gondolta? Merlinre, hiszen már el is kezdett megváltozni, elhagyni a régi élete vasrácsait, hogy beengedje őt! Mi lelte, hogy indokoltnak látott ilyen gyengeséget?! Hogy ilyeneket engedett meg magának?!

Hol volt a kacérsága ennek a lánynak az alatt az egy év alatt, amikor úgymond rá várt? És ha Doyle jött volna vissza előbb?

Persze, teljesen érthető, hogy elkezdett vele szimpatizálni. Doyle fiatal, undorítóan jóképű, kellemes modorú – ezt még neki is el kell ismernie –, és könnyedén megadhatja neki, amit ő sohasem._ Mindazt_, amit ő sohasem. Miről nem tud még? Mit rejthetett a lány ragyogó mosolya, amit erre a kölyökre villantott minduntalan? Mi minden történhetett közöttük abban a másfél napban, amióta látnia kellett az árulását? Az övé már? Valószínűleg. Az övé…

Hogy gyűlöli, egek! Mert bolondot csinált belőle, mert talán most is rajta nevet valahol a kastélyban, mert talán nemsoká Doyle öleli a karcsú derekát, mert ő érzi a perzselő tüzet a teste mélyén, az ő mellkasára hullnak vissza a szenvedélytől csapzott fürtjei. Mert rányitotta a szemét a gyönyörre, erre a borzalmas hatalomra, hogy sose szabadulhasson többé a teste bolond követeléseitől. Mert miatta van, hogy elhitte, lám, mégiscsak, őt is akarhatja valaki… És mert ennyire gyötrelmesen kívánja őt most is!

Összerezzen, mikor észreveszi, hogy nincs egyedül a könyvtárban. Egy alak mozog a sötétben, mintha előle bújt volna be a legközelebbi polcsor mögé. Ki az ördög lehet itt ilyenkor?! És hogyan jutott be? Hát sehová sem húzódhat már be egyedül, hogy a szánalmas sebeit nyalogassa?! A lány a pincelakás ajtaján is kopogtatott már, talán ismét megalázni akarja, vagy a fene se tudja; de oda sem mehet vissza… Akárki is az, megkeserüli, hogy ilyen állapotában keveredett a szeme elé! Kevéssé érdeklik a következmények. Pusztuljon el, égjen üszkös romokká ez az egész világ, sose kelljen többé felébrednie!

- Ki van itt?! – dörren a helyesnek vélt irányban a feketeségbe. Semmi. Odakerül a polc mögé, vakon maga elé nyújtja a pálca nélküli kezét… Selymes kuszaságba temetkeznek az ujjai, mintha csak azért nyújtotta volna ki őket, hogy Hermione haját megsimogassa. Reszketve sóhajt fel a lány, ahogy akkor szokott, amikor tényleg ezért nyújtja ki… De most már nem fogja soha. Újfent elemi gyűlölet önti el az agyát, de a testén ugyanezen időben valami egészen más hullámzik át: olyan gyilkoló, vad vágy, mint eddig még talán soha. A sötétségtől? A puha sóhajoktól? Az érintéstől? Attól, hogy tudja, hogy soha többé nem lehet az övé? Átkozott, legyen ezért ezerszer átkozott! Átkozott a titkos, forró suttogása, _Perselus, Perselus… _Miért, miért engedi magához, ha annyit jelent neki az a bájgúnár? Miért nem üti le a kezét a derekáról, miért hagyja, hogy ez a tébolyult állat, amit mindig csinál belőle, belefúrja a fejét a nyaka bársonyos bőrébe, a vállgödrébe, ahol olyan párás, illatos, ismerős forróság van a rengeteg haj alatt? És ő miért csinálja? Miért markol bele a feszes, gyönyörű húsába, ahogy annyiszor akkor is, mikor az övé volt? Miért kell újra és újra a csókja íze, miért harapja duzzadtra a reszkető, észbontóan puha száját?!

Átkozott, undorító, mocsok világ! Miért nem lehet örökké az övé, miért nem halnak meg most együtt, miért nem fullad bele a keserűségbe és a vágyba?! Miért nem halhat bele, hogyan lélegezhet ez az ostoba test még a lány árulása után is?! Mi értelme?! Durván a polcnak löki Hermionét, két kezével a feje mellé szorítva a csuklóit, de ő nem tiltakozik. Ellenkezőleg: úgy marja rá a száját a vállára, mintha valami nagy fájdalomra készülne, önként, szótlanul, mindenre elszántan. Miért csókol így?! Miért olyan forró a teste még mindig, ha már más van az ő helyén? Doyle is így tüzeli vajon? Ilyen őrjöngve ziháló, rémületes szenvedélyt hoz ki belőle az a bájgúnár is?

- Doyle is így ölel? Így szereti? – lihegi elfúló, gyalázattól mocskos hangon. – Így? Válaszolj! – rázza meg a lány deszkákhoz szorított kezeit. Hangtalan sírás a válasz, csak érzi a száján a lány könnyeit, abból tudja. De ő sem áll meg, és a lány sem. Talán sosem ölelték így egymást, ilyen gyilkos kéjjel, sosem volt még ilyen bódító az a forróság ott bent, a lány mélyén, mint most, mikor már a másé… Másé… Másé… Már neki is fáj, ahogy a lány marja az ajka, a válla bőrét, érzi, hogy Hermione gerince is a kemény deszkáknak préselődik, mégsincs megállás. Most már a végsőkig gyötrik egymást ebben az utolsó, könyörtelen, iszonyú ölelésben. Véresre karmolják, kékre harapják egymást. Miért csinálják?! Nem tudja, hogy tényleg ezt zokogja-e a lány, vagy csak a zihálása szabálytalan, megbomlott, fel-felcsukló ritmusába hallja bele a szavait:

- Soha többé… ne engedj el! Ne merészelj elengedni… többé! Hallod?! Ölj meg, és… öld meg… magadat is utána, vagy… sose vedd le többé a kezedet… rólam…

_Hazudik! Ó, egek, hogy tudnak hazudni… Hogy tudott ő is, mosolyogva, könnyezve, még a kéjtől aléltan is hogy tudta a szerepét játszani! Most már abbahagyhatná, kiesett a szerepéből, mikor úgy mosolygott arra a piperkőcre… ISTENEK, MIÉRT?!_

_Hát fájjon! Fájjon minden csontod, fájjon minden csontom, fájduljunk bele ebbe a kéjbe, az fájjon, ne a saját leköpöttségem! Ne az árulásod! _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Nem hisz nekem. Gyűlöl. És még a kínzó, gyönyörű, gyötrelmes szerelmével is bánt. _

És ha bántja? És ha gyűlöli? Mit számít? Tudja, hogy azért gyötri, mert gyötrődik ő is. Azért nem beszél vele, mert borzalmasan fáj neki valami… valami ködös dolog, amit ő akkor nem is fogott fel, ostobaságnak tekintett. Istenem, fogalma sincs, még ezek után sem, miféle iszonyatos félelmek, milyen ezer karral lehúzó, mocsármély bizonytalanság, milyen leszorított, kőkeményre préselt indulatok lehetnek ebben a magányába veszett lélekben… Milyen óvatlan, milyen, milyen ostoba volt!

Rettenetesen fonák, bizarr dolog kezd most kibontakozni a polcsorok sötétjében: ahogy a gondolatai közé ez a halálos fekete kétségbeesés kúszik be, úgy terül egyre szét a testében valami sötéten ragyogó gyönyör, _nem, nem létezik, hogy ez a kettő ennyire képes legyen elkülönülni, most a tehetetlen, állatias testem gyűlöljem, vagy az ostoba, el nem hallgató agyam?!_ _És talán már soha többé nem tudom helyrehozni ezt az iszonyatos hibát. Elvesztettem vajon? Ne, ne, ne… Kell nekem! Kell ez a fájdalmas, vérrel, gyűlölettel, halállal, kínokkal teli, gyönyörű, rettenetes élete… Kell, amíg élek. Meghalni, azt igen, esetleg, de azt is csak az ő két kegyetlen, csodaszép, millió kínt kiosztott keze által. Szeretlek. Megteszed? Segítesz, hogy ne kelljen így lennem tovább? Nélküled? Ködösülnek a borzasztó szép szemeid az élvezettől, neked is, mint nekem - kitölt ez a minden sejtemet kifelé feszítő tökéletesség… ez a forróság, a lüktetése, a bőre minden apró rándulása fokozza ezt a szemet-öklöt-izmokat összeszorító kéjt… Nem akarlak megint meghagyni egymagadban ne engedd hogy elengedjelek ne engedj el…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A lány utolsó gondolataira úgy nyitja rá Perselus szemét a szaggató, éles, parancsoló gyönyör, mintha késsel vágtak volna le valamiféle súlyos hályogot a szeméről. Látja, most már tényleg _látja_. Ugyanabban a pillanatban, ahogy a teste legapróbb idegszála is összerándul abban az eonokig táguló szívdobbanásban, egyszerre értelmet nyernek a lány gondolatai, amiket nem is emlékszik már, hogy mikor hallott meg a zakatolásban… _Szeretlek. Ne engedd, hogy elengedjelek, ne engedj el_Érzi, hogy összerándul a kitörés után, mint mindig szokott, újra, meg újra, meg újra… De a lüktetés elmúltával a rándulások nem csillapulnak, és arra eszmél, hogy azokat immár egy másik indulat okozza, hogy véresre összeharapdált szája magától formálja szavakká az ezredéve benne pangó, s most nyögve, mondhatatlan fájdalommal előtörő zokogást.

- Bocsáss meg… Bocsáss meg nekem…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mintha nem is ők lettek volna, akik tépve ölelték egymást a recsegő polcok között néhány emelettel lejjebb, úgy állnak megint egymással szemben Hermione csokoládészín baldachinjai előtt. A lány gyönyörű, párás szemeiben nyoma sincs fájdalomnak, sem gyűlöletnek, sem elárultságnak, pedig bántotta őt, Merlinre, de még hogy bántotta… Gyötörte ezt a szépséges, törékeny, reszkető testet, hogyan, hogyan okozhatott fájdalmat neki?! Miért nem értette?_ Miért nem értettelek? Miért nem hittem, amíg nem láttam? Miért nem értettem, hogy mennyire _

_hogy mennyire fájhat neked sok olyan dolog is, amibe az átlagember először bele sem gondol, mert felületes, mert nem élte át, amit te, olyan figyelmetlen voltam, kérlek, kérlek, bocsáss meg _

_ostoba voltam, és… egyáltalán, hogyan várhattam el tőled, hogy magadévá tedd az én gyanúval vastagon benőtt, kőkemény nézeteimet, hogyan is gondolhattam, hogy ilyen _

_hogy ilyen rettenetes falakkal a lelked előtt majd te is csupán annak látod a viselkedésemet, aminek én, a napfényben felnőtt, a szeretett, a könnyű életű… semmit, semmit nem tudok én a világról _

_nem ismerem én ezt a világot, esetlen vagyok benne, szánalmas, torz, ostoba, és ha tagadom is, mert tudod, hogy mindig tagadni fogom, kell a kezed, hogy vezessen ezen a zavaróan fényes porondon, nem szokott az én szemem a fényhez _

_nem tudok az életről se semmit, taníts meg engem a te életedre, ismerni akarom, kell nekem, a múlt minden mocskával együtt kellesz nekem, ne engedj el _

_nem is tehetem, ugye érted már, miért, ha mindenki vonít ránk, ha megköveznek miatta, akkor sem, mert már látom _

A hűvös selymek úgy melegszenek át megtépett, libabőrös, lázforró testük körül, mintha bűbájt szórtak volna rájuk. Hermione körül valami nem is emberi ragyogás, Perselus belekáprázik, be kell hunynia a szemét, amíg mellé bódul, úgy hajtja a fejét hozzá, valami babonás imádattal, megint részegen, részegen a vágytól.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Talán így kell, gondolta magában a lány. Talán hagyni kell ezt is, hadd menjen úgy, ahogy magától akar, talán ebbe sem kell beleavatkozni, mint ahogy abba a furcsa átalakulásba sem, ami az eddigi életét egy másmilyen életté alakítja. Ami mássá teszi a kapcsolatát mindazzal, ami eddig a mindenséget jelentette. Talán valóban létezik olyan, hogy felnőtté válás - ha nem is olyan értelemben, hogy az ember egyszer csak nagykorú lesz -, és ez is része annak. A felnőtté válás talán most kicsit mindkettejükre vonatkozik. Perselus is most tanulja az életet, ő is. Talán éppen így kell történnie.

Talán az, hogy szó sem esett már köztük, hogy nem beszéltek erről, nem hasogatták apró szálakra a férfi vallomását, és a félreértést, és mindent, amit azóta nem volt alkalmuk megbeszélni, valamiféle új szövetséget hozott létre köztük. Talán az, hogy ennyire nem kellenek nekik a szavak, hogy mostanra mindketten látják már, hogy a szavak üzenete, a kifelé mutatott arcuk még a szándék ellenére is mennyire hazug lehet, azt jelenti, hogy nekik valami különleges jutott. Hogy ha erre hallgatnak, ami belül van nekik, erre a félelmetes erejű, szépséges, parancsoló hangra, akkor nem fogják többet bántani egymást. Mert bántotta Perselust, nem figyelt, nem fordult felé eléggé. Nem emlékezett, hogy a férfi is bántotta-e őt, és igazából mindegy is volt, mert most itt volt, és a borzalmasan szép szemeivel fogta őt, nehogy megint elkezdjen zuhanni valahová.

Nem, a világon nem válnak tökéletessé a dolgok. Idővel sem. Nem rendeződnek el, nem borul össze a végén a szereplőgárda, mint egy mugli románcban. De ebben a kusza, összevissza szőttesben, amit az emberi kapcsolatok rajzoltak ki elé, valahogy mégis látott valami szépet, ha rendszert nem is. Ő rettenetesen fiatal, és nagyon ügyetlen még. Perselus gyanakvó, bizalmatlan, saját magával szemben a leginkább. Talán még hosszú ideig, esetleg mindig ilyen darabosan, csiszolatlanul zajlanak majd köztük a dolgok. Ron sem fogja teljesen feldolgozni a kettejük szerelmét sohasem. Az emberek, akik egyenként a világot jelentik neki, sosem fognak egy, közös világgá tömörülni. Harry össze fog barátkozni Byron Doyle-lal, aki őt halálra idegesíti. Doyle egyszer akár Ron helyét is átveheti Harry mellett. A szülei talán sosem fogják megismerni Perselust, mert ő egyszerűen nem fog ilyen tiszteletköröket róni. Nem, ez a világ a legnagyobb túlzással sem mondható kereknek. Nem olyan valami, amit a tenyerében görget az ember, nincs szép, rendezett, sima felülete, talán nem is lesz soha. Sőt, ha erősen rázárja az ujjait, az is előfordulhat, hogy felvérezi a tenyerét. De akkor is így kell, ahogy van. A mai nap segített megértenie, hogy ezek a szabálytalanságok teszik az ő életét az ő életévé, a sajátjává. Kicsit tébolyult ugyan, kicsit kockázatos, kicsit szilánkos, de nagyon, nagyon az övé.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lesz majd idő, amikor szeretni őt nem ez a különös, révült köd lesz? Megszokják valaha egymás bőrének a közelségét? És egyáltalán: létezhet ez? Lehetséges, mégis van olyan, hogy a förtelmek, a magány és az önutálat örök gomolygása, ami eddig az élete volt, egyszerre csak véget ér, és valami jó jön a helyébe, ami kivételesen, egyszerűen csak _marad_? És _jó_ marad? És van olyan, hogy ő valamiért nem a kiáltozó józan eszére hallgat, ami kétségbeesetten védené a maradék önállóságát, hanem olyasvalamire, ami talán… jobban tudja ezt? Jobban még nála is?

Talán igen, gondolta. Még nem mert volna rábólintani, de egyre inkább úgy érezte, van rá esély. _Ember, nézz már körül! Nézd meg, hogyan legilimentáltok! Szerinted lehet ilyet hazudni?! És hallottál már ilyenről valaha? Varázsige, irányítás, koncentráció, szemkontaktus nélkül is?! Soha! Mert aki ilyet talált, az valószínűleg nem olyan bolond, hogy beszéljen róla. _

És ő sem lesz bolond. Többé nem. Úgy fogja őrizni, amit ez a páraburok puhán, védőn magába gömbölyít kettejük körül, úgy, mint még az életét sem. Mert nem lesz könnyű életük, az biztos. Ő sem fog már sokat változni, és az emberek sem. Miket kapnak még ezért a szájasok ostoba seregétől! De mondják csak. Harcolni régen megtanult már. Makacsul összeszorítani a száját, nem mutatni, csak nem kimutatni semmit, ami belül fortyog. És most már ketten vannak erre. Hadd mondjanak, amit akarnak, hadd mocskolódjon ez a szennyes világ; ő már tudja, hogy _éppen az_ lenne a becstelenség, a bocsáthatatlan bűn, ha ellökné magától a lányt. Soha életében nem érezte még _tisztának_ magát, de most valahogy nagyon közel volt hozzá, és ez hihetetlenül új érzés volt. Kicsit ijesztő ugyan, kicsit fájdalmas, kicsit vakító, de valahol rettenetesen izgalmas.

Felnézett, egyenesen abba a kápráztatóan meleg mosolyba, amiről annyit fantáziált annakidején. Beleborzongott a tudatba, hogy ennek a negyven évnyi hitetlenségnek, a dacos pogányságának csak egy villanásnyi maradéka is kis híján elmarta őt tőle néhány órával ezelőtt… Olyan kőkeményre fagyott volna már benne az önvédelem fala, hogy majdnem tényleg megmaradt saját magának?! Milyen ködön át látta ő eddig a világot? Miféle opálüvegen?

_Vége_


End file.
